Confusion
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: One meeting in Diagon Alley could change Hermione and Draco's lives forever!
1. Change

Confusion

Pairings: Draco and Hermione

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters so far!

Summary: One meeting in Diagon Alley could change their lives forever!

Draco's P.O.V.

Chp. 1- Change

Draco woke up at 9:30.

He took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a hunter green t-shirt.

He slipped on a pair of black sneakers, and looked at himself. He looked pretty good.

He had cut his hair so it was short. Now he spiked it up with gel. He checked to make sure it looked good.

He smiled to himself.

He was going to Diagon Alley today.

He grabbed his wand and apparated to Diagon Alley. He roamed around.

He usually went to Diagon Alley every day just to have something to do. He had already bought his school stuff awhile ago.

Draco went into the Quidditch shop and looked around. Just then he spotted Potty, Weasel, Weaselette, and Granger...and Granger was looking good.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

She had to be around 5'8" and her hair had tamed down and was now straight. She was laughing at something the Weasel had said.

She was wearing a short skirt that showed off her long slender legs. She had a tube top on as well. Then she had some flip flops on.

All in all she was looking pretty HOT!

Draco shook his head...it was Granger!

But Draco kept looking at her, he could feel his heart racing.

He left the store, and waited outside it. The golden trio and the Weaselette left, and Granger looked back at him.

He smiled at her, and was surprised when she smiled back. He winked and she giggled slightly. They walked into the ice cream shop.

Draco moved over to the ice cream shop and stood in the shadows. He saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry leave, trailed by Hermione.

He stepped out and motioned for her to join him.

She yelled to the boys, and Ginny that she would meet them in the bookstore in a bit.

They left, and Hermione stepped into the shadows with him.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Draco just looked at her, and Hermione blushed slightly. Why would she stay here with him? Didn't she know it was him?

Then it dawned on him...she had no clue it was him. He had changed in appearence.

He decided to have a little fun. He reached over and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach him. He had grown to be 6'4".

Draco rested his hands on her hips. He broke apart from her after half an hour and stared at her. She was so different now.

She smiled slightly at him. She was under his charm.

"So where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts."

"Hmm...I don't think I've seen you before..."

She just stands there thinking.

"Well I got to go catch up with my friends...I guess I'll see you on the train."

"Wait...how about we meet up on the train?"

Hermione bite her lip.

"Sure...why not?"

"Ok see you then."

Draco smiles at her as she rushes off. He can feel his mouth turn into a smirk.

She had no clue who he was...perfect!

He apparated back home.

He had 2 days left till he had to get on the train.

He looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30.

Wow time did fly by fast! He grabbed a book and read till he turned in early.

The next dat went by quick. Draco woke up early on the morning to go to the station to get on the Hogwarts Express.

He took a shower.

Then he got dressed in a new pair of boxers, a pair of pants, and then looped a belt through the holes.

He slipped a shirt over his head.

He looked through his shoes and decided on a pair of white sneakers with black stripes on them.

He slipped them on, and then went into the bathroom.

Draco grabbed his gel and spiked his hair up. He made sure it was perfect, and then went into his room and threw the gel in his trunk.

He checked to make sure he had everything.

He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and minimized his trunk.

He slipped the trunk into his pocket.

Draco took one last look at himself, and smiled.

He was ready for Hermione.

Well I know it's short, but I wanted to leave it there...Please R & R!


	2. Wow

Chp. 2- Wow

Thanks to reviewers:

greengrl- thanks!

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- ok here is the update!

benji n draco r my hotties- thanks, here it is!

angelofsuicides- ok well here's the new chappie.

AliceToy2- thanks lol...glad you like it.

madfishy- yes it was sorta intentional, because I didn't want to say Draco all the time...ok thanks!

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione woke up at the Burrow on the morning they were going to Diagon Alley to just hang out before they had to go back to Hogwarts.

She took a shower, and walked back to Ginny's room with a towel wrapped around herself.

Ginny was already downstairs, so Hermione closed the door and looked through her trunk.

She grabbed a black mini skirt out, a burgundy tube top, and a pair of black flip flops. She slipped some knickers on, and then her skirt.

She slipped her tube top on, and then slipped her flip flops on.

Hermione brushed her hair, and then put some lipgloss on.

Her hair had turned straight over the summer, which Hermione was very happy about. She walked down to the kitchen, and helped Ms. Weasley and Ginny make breakfast.

"Wow Hermione...you look great."

"Thanks Ginny."

Hermione finished setting the food on the table as the boys came down. She smiled at them and took her seat next to Ginny.

They ate as much as they could hold.

Finally they got up and put their dishes in the sink.

Mrs. Weasley waved goodbye to them and told them to be back at 3 at the latest. They said goodbye and flooed to Diagon Alley. They headed straight for the Quidditch shop. They huddled around the brooms.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I bet if I bought the best broom there was and then showed up to a game against Slytherin, I bet Malfoy would fall off his broom."

Hermione began laughing. She could see that...

Finally they left and walked out of the shop.

Hermione could feel someone's eyes on her as they walked to the ice cream shop. She looked back and saw a really cute boy. He was leaning against the wall of the Quidditch shop. He had to be around 6'4", he had short, spiky hair that was blone, steely blue colored eyes, he was wearing a pair of jeans, a hunter green t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Just when she was about to turn around he winked at her.

Hermione giggled slightly, and then followed Harry, Ron, and Ginny into the ice cream shop.

They ordered sundaes and sat and ate them.

They talked and laughed. Finally they finished their sundaes, and got up and walked back out. Hermione trailed behind the other three. They were headed to the bookstore.

Just then the same boy stepped out of the shadows, and motioned for Hermione to join him.

"Hey guys...I'll meet you in the bookstore in a bit!"

Hermione stepped into the shadows.

"Hi," the boy replied.

"Hey."

They boy stared at Hermione, and she could feel herself blush slightly.

Before she knew it he had leaned over and kissed her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She had to stand on her tippy toes. He was so tall.

He rested his hands on her hips.

They stood there, kissing for about half an hour when he finally pulled away.

Hermione smiled slightly at him.

She had no lcue why she just kissed a stranger...but she like it!

"So where do you go to school," Hermione asked the boy.

"Hogwarts."

"Hmm...I don't think I've seen you there before..."

Hermione just stands there thinking of who the boy could be.

"Well I got to go catch up with my friends...I guess I'll see you on the train."

"Wait...how about we meet up on the train?"

Hermione bites her lips slightly.

"Sure...why not."

"Ok see you then."

They boy smiles at her as she rushes to the bookstore.

She races to the bookstore, and looks around and spots everyone by the Quidditch books.

"Sorry it took so long..."

"Where did you go?"

"Ummm I wanted to check prices on owls...I was thinking of getting one..."

"Why didn't you say so? We could have came..."

Hermione looks around and grabs a book and pays for it. They finally floo back to the Burrow. They eat dinner, and then Ginny, Harry, and Ron play Quidditch while Hermione reads her new book.

After it gets dark they all troop inside and upstairs.

Hermione and Ginny take turns changing into their pajamas. Hermione lays down in the extra bed in Ginny's room and smiles to herself as she falls asleep.

The next day is uneventful.

When Hermione wakes up, she takes a shower, and brushes her hair out.

She slips a pair of thongs on, and then a faded jean mini skirt on. She puts a bra on. She grabs a baby blue button up shirt and slips it on and buttons it up.

She slips some white flip flops on. she swipes lipgloss on.

She takes a look at herself and smiles.

Hermione rushes downstairs and helps Mrs. Weasley make breakfast. She finished making breakfast as everyone comes down. She helps Mrs. Weasley set the table.

"Thank you Hermione."

"No problem Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione sits with everyone else and eats as much as her stomach could hold. Finally the kids go upstairs and minimized their trunks. They hug Mrs. Weasley goodbye and go into the living room. Hermione flooes first.

Well I'm leaving it there...hope you like it...I know they're short, but they'll get longer...I promise! Please R & R! I want to know what you think...this story is going to go back and forth on one event and give you Draco AND Hermione's point of view on the event.


	3. Almost

Draco's P.O.V.

Chp. 3- Almost

Thanks to reviewers:

kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH: ok i will damn it lol.

silverdragoneyes14: that's how the story is going. im doing the same chapter but it's different pov's.

angelofsuicides: lol thanks. glad you like it.

GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl: ok i will continue.

greengrl: thanks.

benji draco hot should be goths: she'll figure it out soon lol.

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: thanks...ok here it is.

nightowl268: ok here is the update.

Draco apparated to the train station when there was only 15 minutes till the train departed.

When he got there, he hopped on the train.

Draco went and looked for his best friend Blaise. He looked through all the compartments, finally finding him.

"Hey Blaise, how was your summer?"

"Shitty as always."

"Same. Can't wait till school ends right?"

"Yeah, hopefully grab a girl to marry, and actually have some fun," Blaise replied with a grin.

Draco laughed.

"Yeah, but what girl? You gonna pick that slut Pansy?"

"God no! No slytherins for me. Too unfaithful. Maybe a ravenclaw or something."

"Just not a hufflepuff. Maybe you could have Weasley's sister."

Blaise smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I'll try hitting that."

"Well, I better get going. See you at the feast."

"Bye Draco."

Draco walked out of the compartment, and looked around for an empty one. When he finally found one, he stood in front of the door. He leaned against it, waiting for Hermione.

Where is she?

He waited for 15 minutes, when she finally showed up.

"Sorry it took so long."

"That's alright."

Draco grabbed her hand, making sure no one was looking and pulled her into the compartment after him. He closed the door and locked it.

He turned around and felt lips upon his. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist pulling her closer.

Draco started walking toward the wall and pushed her up against it.

He felt Hermione's hands go through his hair. Playing with it.

Draco broke away to catch his breath, and started kissing her neck. Hermione moaned.

"That feels so good."

Draco reached down and nibbled on her earlobe.

Draco and Hermione made eye contact, before she traced kisses along his jaw, and down his neck.

He reached down and started unbuttoning her shirt. When he got it unbuttoned, he flung it to the floor.

Draco kisses Hermione's neck, causing her to moan again. His lips trailed kisses down to her chest.

He brought his lips up to met hers' again. While he kissed her he undid her skirt, and slipped it off her.

He pulled away and looked at her body, staring at the head and moving down.

"Um, you look so good," Draco said and could feel himself getting hard.

Draco pulled his shirt off.

He had been working out, and Quidditch had helped, so he had a nice 6-pack.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and laid down on a seat, pulling her down on him.

While he lay there, Hermione was trailing kisses from his jaw to his stomach.

When her lips had gotten to the top of his pants, she took off his belt, and undid his pants.

Draco felt her slip off his pants, and he grabbed her close to him.

He kisses her on the lips.

The only thing that was on their bodies were boxers, underwear, and a bra.

Draco slid his hands down the side of her body, till they reached her hips.

He reached down and pulled her underwear off. He looked at them and saw they were thongs.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

Hermione shrugged back at him.

Draco reached back and flicked her bra off with his hand.

Hermione sat up for him, so he could slide it off her arms.

Draco threw it on the ground with all the other clothes, and looked at her completely naked body.

She was gorgeous.

From her perfect kissable succulent lips to her long, sexy slender legs.

Draco moaned at the sight of her naked.

Hermione had straddled his hips and was grinding herself against him.

Draco could feel himself become painfully hard with the sight of her leaning back slightly, riding him.

As Draco was drinking in the sight of Hermione, Hermione started moaning.

"Oh yes! Oh this feels so food," Hermione whispered.

Draco reached back and grabbed her hips pulling her down closer to his body.

Every time she grinded into him, Draco would thrust to met her.

Draco could feel himself about to explode.

As Draco was on the edge of pleasure, he felt Hermione reach down, and start to pull down his boxers.

Just then there was a knock.

Draco felt Hermione freeze, then she jumped off.

DAMN IT!

"Who is it," Hermione asked.

Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket.

"Dresiaro," he whispered, and his clothes were back on his body.

Draco had learned that spell a while ago. He used it millions of times already.

Draco watched Hermione scramble for her clothes, telling the person to wait.

While she was busy getting her clothes on, he slipped through a door to another compartment. He looked out the door, and saw it was a prefect.

He decided to sneak out, and run to a bathroom.

He wouldn't show up at the Head meeting, otherwise Hermione would know who he was.

He walked to a bathroom, and locked the door. He owuld stay in there till the train slowed down.

He couldn't chance going by any of his friends, cause then he would be caught by someone, and have to go to the meeting.

Draco looked in the mirror, and fixed his hair, and clothes.

He grabbed his minimized trunk out of his pocket, and put it back to normal size.

He reached inside it and pulled out some gel.

Draco fixed his hair, until it looked perfect.

He threw the gel into the trunk again, and locked it.

Draco minimized the trunk, and slipped it into his pcoket, when he felt the train slow down.

At least the train ride didn't take that long, Draco though to himself.

He waited till the train stopped completely, and he slipped out, and joined the crowd going through the door to get into a carriage.

Well it's a bit longer than the others! Please R & R!


	4. Ecstasy

Hermione's P.O.V.

Chp. 4- Ecstasy

Thanks to the reviewers:

nightowl268

angelofsuicides

dudetts rock

greengrl

justamuggle

Dark Mermaid

Infrena

dracoisaspunk

Phenki-Pene

Hermione flooed to the designated area that was close to the station.

She waited till Harry, Ron, and Ginny flooed, and then the four of them walked to the station.

Hermione was gonna met the mystery boy. She had felt some chemistry between the two of them, besides, he was really cute.

Hermione followed the others onto Platform 9 and 3/4.

They looked for a compartment, when Hermione realized she had to go to the Head compartment.

"Ron, Harry, I have to go to the Head Compartment, so then I can go to the meeting."

"Alright Hermione."

Hermione walked out and up to the front of the train. She would drop her stuff off, and go find that boy.

She found the Head compartment after awhile looking around. She put her things back to normal size, and left them there.

Hermione walked back into the hall, and started looking for the boy.

She spotted him almost immediately.

"Sorry it took so long," Hermione said and offered him a smile.

"That's alright," he replied back.

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into the compartment. He looked awfully shifty.

While he closed the door and locked it, Hermione mustered up the courage to kiss him, so when he turned around, she placed her lips upon his.

Hermione could feel some butterflies in her stomach already. He sent tingles down her spine, and back up again.

Hermione could feel her heart pounding hard on her chest when he reached back, and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her so close, that there was no space between them, and their bodies were squished together.

While they kissed, Hermione felt him walk, and felt herself being pinned to a wall.

That sneaky little boy.

Hermione reached up and played with his hair, loving the way it felt in her hands. It was so soft, yet flexible.

She cupped his neck with her hand, pulling him even closer.

He pulled back from her, breathing deeply. The mystery boy started kissing her neck. Hermione's one weakness.

Ok one of two.

Hermione could feel her knees weaken. She moaned with delight.

"That feels so good."

Then he started nibbling her earlobe.

Damn he found both her weaknesses already! Hermione could feel her breathing become heavy and ragged.

She looked into his eyes, and decided to give him something in return.

Hermione reached up, and kissed along his jaw line, occasionally sucking, and nibbling. She traced her kisses all the way down to his neck.

Hermione continued to kiss him, and she felt his hands reach down, and fumbling with the buttons on her shirt.

He got it off in no time.

Man he was good and fast at this! He must do this all the time.

But that's a bad thing, her conscious replied.

Who cares?

You should.

But he's available, and cute. He obviously wants me.

Do what you want!

While Hermione was contemplating on what to do, he had already started kissing her neck.

Hermione heard herself moan again, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. He started trailing his kisses down to her chest.

Hermione felt herself get wet with an image of him sucking on her hard, erect nipples.

He started kissing her again on the lips.

Hermione kissed him back rough.

Telling him to proceed.

She wanted this.

She needed this!

Hermione let him pull her skirt off.

She was ready to go all the way with him.

So what if she had only known him for a bit.

Hermione waited while he looked her up and down. She started getting annoyed by him taking so long. If he didn't hurry, it would be spoiled.

"Um, you look so good."

He pulled his shirt off, and Hermione stared at his chest.

It was so nice and defined.

Hermione could image her tongue making a trail from his mouth, down to his chest, down to his stomach, down to his...

He grabbed her hand while she thought of some ideas.

Hermione was pulled onto a seat on top of him.

He lay there, wanting to be taken advantage of.

That's fine with me!

Hermione decided now was the time to have her fantasies put to action. She started kissing his jaw, making her way slowly to his nice defined stomach.

She could feel him getting harder every time she got further, and further down.

Hermione got to the top of his pants, and slid the belt out of his pants.

Then she undid his pants, and slid them off.

Hermione was going to work on the boxers coming off, but he pulled her close to him, kissing her on the mouth again.

It felt so good, laying here on him almost completely naked.

She could feel him pressing in between her legs.

He was nice and hard.

Perfect.

His hands slid down her body, resting on her hips.

He grabbed her underwear, and pulled them off.

Hermione had wore thongs on purpose just in case. Now he was looking at them, then he looked at her.

Hermione shrugged.

He was in for a bunch of surprises, and her underwear wasn't the biggest one.

He flicked her bra off.

Hermione sat up, allowing him to take her bra off, and giving him a good look at her naked body.

He stared at her body like it was the best thing he had seen in her life.

We better hurry up. I feel like I'm gonna explode. Having him so near, while he stares at me like a hungry wolf is going to make me all wet and hot!

Wait it already has!

He moaned.

Hermione had to stifle a laugh. He was getting off on her naked body!

This ought to put him over the edge, Hermione thought to herself.

She straddled his hips, and grinded against him. She leaned back slightly, so he could see everything.

She felt him become harder. She was on the edge of ecstasy.

Hermione could feel herself become wetter.

She wanted to take him in her mouth.

Feel him explode.

Taste him.

She wanted to ride him, climaxing till she was over the edge.

She wanted to cum with him.

She wanted to experience new and interesting things with him.

Hermione was ready for him.

She could feel herself, about to climax. She moaned.

This was so hot.

She felt so naughty.

"Oh yes! Oh this feels so good."

He grabbed her hips.

Making her feel his hard on better.

Hermione could feel herself climb towards another climax.

She grinded herself into him more sharply, and was met by some thrusts of his hips.

Oh god! I'm about to climax again! God he is so good.

Hermione couldn't wait any longer, she needed to have him inside her. She was about to explode, and wanted him to be the one who brought her over the edge.

She wanted him pounding into her.

He was the one that should bring her over the mountain top.

She grabbed at his boxers, trying to get them off as quickly as possible.

Just as they were almost off, there was a knock on the door.

Hermione froze, and jumped off him.

What if someone had heard her?

DAMN IT!

They had ruined it.

Hermione and the mystery boy were suppose to be bringing each other over the edge into ecstasy right then.

"Who is it?"

Another knock, this time louder.

"Hold on!"

Hermione grabbed her bra and underwear, and put them on quickly. She grabbed her skirt, and put it back on. She flung her shirt on, and buttoned it up as quick as she could.

Hopefully he was dressed.

She flung the door open, and was met by a prefect.

"Yes?"

"Professor McGonagall sent me to collect you. You're late for the Head meeting."

"Oh, I completely forgot."

"Come on then, before she gets any madder."

Hermione followed the prefect. She straightened out her clothes.

Stupid Head meeting. I was suppose to be climaxing right now.

Hermione walked into the compartment that the meeting was held in, and apologized for being late. She saw Ginny give her a questioning look, but she shrugged it away.

She wasn't about to tell Ginny anything. Or Harry, or Ron.

Hermione listened to McGonagall drone on, and looked around the room. Who was the Head boy?

There were no 7th year guys in the room. Maybe he didn't show. Good idea!

After 15 minutes, McGonagall finally dismissed them, and Hermione and Ginny walked back to the boys' compartment.

Hermione had figured the boy would have ran off.

"Hey Harry, Ron."

"How did the meeting go?"

"Fine," Hermione lied.

"Hermione showed up like 10 minutes late, they had to send a prefect to get her!"

"What?"

"Oh I was caught up reading a book. I forgot all about it."

All three of them looked at her funny. They knew she was lying, but they wouldn't say anything else, afraid they would upset her.

"So, are you guys starving or what?"

Just as Hermione said that, the train started slowing down.

"Perfect timing."

They walked out of the compartment and waited by the door. The train stopped, and the four of them walked to a carriage, and hopped into it.

Well it's a bit longer than the first two chapters, so I didn't lie...so please R & R to let me know what you think of my story! I'm gonna try to update every two weeks now!


	5. Not now

Chp. 5- Not now

Thanks to reviewers:

greengrl

livngvendetta

Alenor

nightowl268

Infrena

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco joined Blaise, Pansy, and Nott in their carriage.

He had to sit next to Pansy.

Pansy smiled over at him, and rested her hand on his inner thigh.

Draco pushed her hand off him.

"Not now Pansy!"

She pouted with her arms crossed.

"Some prefect came looking for you...seems you didn't go to the Head meeting."

"I didn't feel like going...so I hide in the bathroom."

Blaise nods his head at him.

"Yeah...McGonagall is going to be furious!"

Draco just shrugs. He doesn't really care.

He just sat there wishing he had gotten all the way with Hermione...

They had been so close, and then the stupid prefect had to come!

Draco felt frustrated. Damn it...

Pansy reached over and placed her hand on his leg again.

"I said not now PANSY!"

Pansy drew back quickly.

"What's the matter Drakie?"

"Nothing is the matter...I just don't want you touching me."

"Why not...you use to like it..."

Pansy batted her eyelashes over at Draco.

"Because I don't want you touching me right now..."

Pansy looked over at Blaise who just shrugged. The carriage finally stopped and they walked up to the castle. Draco took his seat between Pansy and Blaise.

After awhile Draco saw Hermione walk in with her friends.

She didn't even look over at him.

Good.

Finally everyone was filed in. Dumbledore stood up.

"Well I'll leave the talk till after we eat."

The plates fill up and they all dig in.

Draco grabs as much food as he can reach and eats till he's full.

He glances over at the Gryffindor table and see's Hermione's back.

He sits there thinking what would have happened if they had gone all the way.

Finally Dumbledore stood up and everyone turned quiet.

"Welcome to a new year! I would like to welcome new students, and say hello again to old students. Mr. Filch has added yet more items to the Forbidden Items list...so please check that out. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for any student. Now on to who the new Heads are. Please stand when I call your name...Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione and Draco stood up.

Hermione smiled and then Draco saw her looking over at him.

He saw the realization on her face.

Her smile was wiped right off her face.

Draco sat back down, and looked at Dumbledore.

"Well will the Heads please see me, and 5th year prefects are to take first years to their dorms."

Draco makes his way over to Dumbledore.

Hermione stands next to him.

"Well you know that your common room is on the 8th floor, and the password is 'Totalus'."

"Thank you Professor."

"No problem Ms. Granger...see you two tomorrow."

Hermione rushed out, and Draco followed behind her.

Well that's it...not very long, but nothing too important happened...it was just the carriage ride to the meal. Well please R & R!


	6. Realization

Chp. 6- Realization

Thanks to reviewers!

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione sat next to Ginny on the carriage ride.

As the carriage started off she couldn't help but think of what would have happened if that stupid prefect hadn't.

She had wanted to go all the way.

She leaned back against the seat.

"What's up with you Hermione?"

Hermione looked over at Harry.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Well you were late for the Head meeting...you wandered off at Diagon Alley, and now you're spacing."

Hermione just smiled.

"Nothing is up with me...just been distracted thinking about being Head Girl...and plus it's our last year!"

They just nodded their heads.

Hermione closed her eyes and pictured herself and the mystery boy on the train.

She smiled.

She really liked the boy!

Why did the prefect have to come at that time?

She shouldn't have answered the door!

She opened her eyes and started talking with her friends.

After awhile their carriage stopped, and they all hopped out of it.

Hermione walked next to Ginny, making her way up to the castle.

She stepped through the front doors and into the Great Hall.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited while everyone filed in.

Finally everyone was inside. Dumbledore stood up and everyone was quiet.

"Well I'll leave the talk till after we eat."

The plates filled up after Dumbledore sat down.

Hermione grabbed a little of everything and then ate slowly.

Her mind kept drifting to the mystery boy.

He was so cute...

Finally Hermione finished eating and talked with Ginny about classes.

After awhile the plates cleared and Dumbledore stood again.

The room turned dead quiet.

"Welcome to a new year! I would like to welcome new students, and say hello again to old students. Mr. Filch has added yet more items to the Forbidden Items list...so please check that out. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for any student. Now on to who the new Heads are. Please stand when I call your name...Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione stood up and smiled.

She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw the cute boy standing...but that meant that he was Malfoy...

Hermione could feel her smile slip away.

She sat back down, and started feeling sick.

Hermione was glad now that she hadn't slept with him.

She couldn't believe she didn't recognize him...she felt naseous now!

"Well will the Heads please see me, and 5th year prefects are to take first years to their dorms."

Hermione went up to Dumbledore standing next to Draco.

"Well you know that your common room is on the 8th floor, and the password is 'Totalus'."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione replied.

"No problem Ms. Granger...see you two tomorrow."

Hermione practically ran out of the Great Hall. She raced upstairs.

She was disgusted with herself.

How could she almost sleep with him?

She was up on the eighth floor already.

Hermione could feel her anger flare up.

Well that's it...not that long, but not very short...Please R & R!


	7. Different

Draco's P.O.V.

Chp.7- Different

Thanks to the reviewers:

Draco knew Hermione was pissed. He had saw fire in her eyes, and he knew it wasn't from passion.

He was sorry to say that being the school's smartest witch, she was sure lacking common sense.

Ok so he had grown taller, buffer, changed his hair, and his voice had turned deeper, but she still couldn't figure him out?

He had known better than trying to talk to her. She had stormed off towards the Head rooms, and he had walked slowly behind her. He didn't want her yelling at him.

Draco knew a confrontation was about, but he hadn't expected it so soon.

He shut the door leading into the common room, and was met by a livid Hermione in his face yelling at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are Draco Malfoy?"

Draco knew he shouldn't get smart with her. His luck she would slap him across his face for being a smart aleck.

"Think you could play me? You rude, pompous, good for nothing prat!"

Still he remained silent, staring at her.

"You're nothing but a stupid git!"

Draco decided to shut her up before she said anything else. She was making him hard again. She was so god damn sexy with her face all red, and her eyes furious.

Draco kissed her on the lips, holding her body close to his.

He trailed kisses down to her neck, seeing Hermione was breathing deeply and had her eyes closed.

He was getting close to her chest, when she pushed him off her, and ran into her room.

Well actually it was his room. She must not have noticed, otherwise that would be the last place she would go most likely.

He sat on the couch for awhile, and waited, hoping she would come out.

Draco waited till he thought she had cooled down enough to talk to him.

He went in, and saw her lying on his bed.

"Hermione?"

No reply.

He walked over to the bed, and saw she was asleep. Tear stains down her cheeks.

Draco got undressed, and grabbed some clothes.

He was going to take a shower, but he had better wake her up first.

Draco knew better than to shake her. He decided on a more subtle approach.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, softly and slow.

Draco moved to kiss her tears away from her cheeks.

He moved back to her lips, and was kissed back.

Draco pulled back and saw she was still asleep. He had to stifle a laugh.

As soon as he saw her begin to stir, he walked into the bathroom, leaving her alone.

He turned the shower on, and took his boxers off.

Draco washed up, and dried himself off.

He put his clothes on, and went into the common room.

He grabbed a book off one of the shelves in the room, and laid down on the couch reading.

Draco heard the door open, but pretended he didn't.

He heard it close, then he heard another door open and close.

Draco walked into his room, and laid down on the bed, exhausted.

He could still smell her perfume on his sheets.

It was a mix of roses and cinnamon. Draco could stay there, kissing Hermione, and inhaling her wonderful scent all day.

Wait! You shouldn't be thinking about Her...Granger in this way, Draco thought to himself.

You can't help it though...You like her too much, his conscious reminded him.

Shut up! Who asked you anyway?

Draco fell asleep thinking about Hermione.

When he had awoken it was morning, and he remembered a dream he had about Hermione that night.

She was his wife, and she was pregnant with his child.

Draco didn't love her, and even if he would eventually, Lucius would never allow it.

That was one of the reasons after he found out it was Granger, he had still flirted with her. To rebel, but the main reason was she had turned hot, and was available and willing.

Draco supposed he liked her a bit. How could you not like a smart, pretty, and nice girl?

But she did have her flaws. She could be annoying, a know-it-all, and she was dull sometimes too.

She had flavor and character though.

If only she wasn't friends with the weasel and potty. That was a big problem there. Potty was a royal pain in the ass. Draco had always despised him since he had chosen the weasel over him in 1st year, and as for the weasel, well their families went back a long time, feuding to no end.

What could he say? It was how he was brought up.

Why couldn't Hermione be a pure-blood Slytherin?

Then no one would have a problem with the thought of a relationship.

She definitely wouldn't be friends with potty or weasel, and she would have been raised to know when a guy asked her out, and his name was Draco Malfoy, she had better say yes, no argument.

Hermione was different though. She didn't care who you were. You had better be charming, and intellectual before she even thought of giving you a second glance.

That's what was so appealing about her. She wasn't a cheap whore like Pansy, but she wasn't a stuffy snob like Hannah Abbot.

She was an everyday girl looking for romance.

Except Draco knew she wasn't some everyday girl.

She was fiery, spunky, gorgeous, and absolutely breathtaking.

He wouldn't mind coming home to that everyday.

WAIT! Draco stop thinking like this!

Draco mentally slapped himself. How could he think something like that? This was Granger he was talking about.

He got up and took a shower. Then he got himself dressed, and started playing around with his hair, trying to get it into the right spot.

Draco finally gave up on his hair, and grabbed his bag to go to breakfast, because he had classes to go to.

At least he wouldn't be stuck in the common room with Hermione the whole day.

But maybe that's a bad thing, Draco thought to himself, and smiled.


	8. Livid

Hermione's P.O.V.

Chp. 8- Livid

Thanks to reviewers!

Hermione was beyond livid at Malfoy. How dare he try to score with her?

He better know what's coming to him, Hermione thought to herself as she stormed into the common room.

She had almost forgot what she would say to him when she saw the room.

It was magnificent. Big room with a couple bookcases, black carpet, burgundy walls and silver trim, 2 sofas, 2 chairs that were black and white, 2 desks made of nice heavy duty wood, a fireplace, and a nice big rug with the Hogwarts seal on it.

Hermione looked at the room, when she heard the door close and was pulled out of her trance, she turned around, and got into Draco's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are Draco Malfoy?"

Draco didn't reply to her question.

He was just lucky he wasn't saying anything smart back at her, otherwise she would punch him.

"Think you could play me? You rude, pompous, good for nothing prat!"

Yet again he remained silent.

"You're nothing but a stupid git!"

Before Hermione could say anything else insulting, Draco's lips were upon hers, kissing her soft and sweetly.

Hermione kissed him back forgetting all about the argument.

Draco started kissing her neck, going down to her chest. Hermione could feel her breath become heavier.

As soon as he reached her chest, she woke up out of her daze, while her head was screaming at her to stop him!

Hermione pushed him off her, and ran to her room.

Only once inside did she realize it wasn't her room, but Draco's. Oh well. Too late now.

Could anything else happen?

Hermione sat on the bed thinking about what had just happened.

What the hell was he thinking kissing her when she was livid with him? Was he stupid? Did he have a death wish? Hermione didn't know, and she wasn't sure yet if she wanted to find out.

She laid on the bed, and fell asleep, dreaming about her crush, 7th year Ravenclaw Jared Thorton. She had noticed him the last year, and had developed a crush on him over the summer.

"Why hello Hermione. Looking as radiant as ever I'm happy to say."

"Thank you Jared."

"I was wondering...if I might kiss your lovely, and delicious lips?"

Before Hermione could answer him, Jared had swooped down and kissed her lightly on the lips, taking her by surprise.

He pulled away and kissed her cheeks, before returning to her lips. This time, Hermione was ready for him, and kissed him back.

Jared pulled back smiling gently at her.

Hermione's image of Jared blurred and before she knew it, she was awake.

She could feel her lips were tingly. But she had no idea why.

Hermione heard the shower running, and decided to lay there, thinking about the dream some more.

She heard the shower turn off when she got to the part where she could smell his cologne, even through the dream.

Hermione panicked and pretended to be asleep.

What if he came back in his bedroom?

As soon as she could, she would get out of this room.

She looked around the room more closely.

It had green walls, a big black bed with silver bedding, a desk and wardrobe, a bookcase, and night-stand.

Hermione could imagine her room the exact way as his, except in Gryffindor colors of course.

She heard the door open and close, and waited awhile longer before she decided to leave to go to her room.

Hermione walked to the door, and opened it slightly. She saw Draco's head, but he didn't move. She opened the door so she could get through, and closed it. Then she walked quietly to her room, and opened the door to slip in and closed it. She locked it before looking around her room.

It was better than she could imagine.

Rich burgundy walls, big white bed with gold bedding, a bookcase containing all her favorite books, a desk and wardrobe, and a nice big white chair that was a perfect spot to read.

Hermione grabbed a book, and laid on her bed.

She thought about what had happened over the past two days.

Everything was so messed up and confusing lately.

She had no idea what was going on.

Everything seemed to surprise her.

Hermione wasn't one that was too keen on surprises. Well ok, good surprises were fine!

She decided she would read her book to relax.

Hermione read till she felt her eyes begin to droop.

She placed the book on her desk. Hermione pulled the covers back, and got into the bed, pulling the covers up with her.

She snuggled under the nice warm bed, and fell asleep instantly.

Hermione awoke, almost screaming.

She had a dream about Draco proposing to her, and her reply had been yes. Then she had skipped ahead to herself giving birth with Draco holding her hand, and wiping the hair out of her eyes while whispering consoling words to her.

Talk about scary. Like that would ever happen!

Even if they did like each other, no one would accept their relationship, except maybe their friends. And that was a HUGE maybe.

Hermione lay awake thinking over everything that had happened in the past two days.

She had a normal life, before that Diagon Alley trip. That had messed everything up entirely.

Maybe that day hadn't been bad at all.

Maybe it was something good.

After all, Draco and her hadn't had the best relationship before.

He had called her names, and she couldn't stand him.

But maybe they were meant to be?

Hermione had no idea what to think about Draco. All she knew was he was twisted.

She fell asleep thinking about Draco.

Hermione awoke at 6:00. She didn't hear any movement, and decided she better take a shower, and get ready.

She grabbed clothes, and jumped in the shower.

Hermione washed up quickly, and dried off. She got dressed, and put her hair up, and put some make-up on. She went into her room, and got her bag all filled up to go to classes.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard a door open and close. Draco was in the bathroom.

She waited till the shower started running, then she slipped out of her room, and walked to the door.

Hermione heard the shower stop, and she rushed out quickly.

She wasn't ready to face him just yet. She didn't know how long she would take to be ready for him, but first she had to get over the fact that it was actually Draco Malfoy she was attracted to.


	9. Sorry

Chp. 9- Sorry

Thanks to every that reviewed!

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco started eating as he got to the Great Hall. He was sitting between his two best friends, Blaise and Pansy.

Pansy ran her hand up his leg and Draco pushed it away.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop before you get the message Pansy?"

Pansy pouted and smiled in a way that she thought was sexy, but was rather scary.

"We use to have so much fun Drakie!"

"Yes well that was back in the day. I don't want anything to do with you sexually anymore Pansy! Get it through your thick head!"

Pansy started crying and ran out of the Great Hall. Blaise nudged his best friend. Draco looked over at his Italian counterpart.

"Bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Blaise you know I've told her millions of times and she still insists on annoying me! For crying out loud we only shagged once. She wasn't good enough for a second time!"

Blaise grinned at this.

"I wouldn't know..."

Draco finished eating and waited for Blaise. They made their way downstairs to the dungeons. Draco and Blaise had the same schedule for the day which was double Potions and then Arithmancy.

Potions and Arithmancy were with Gryffindors. Draco for once was actually looking forward to class. Granger would be there.

Snape opened the door and all the students filed in. Draco saw Hermione enter and sit with Potter. Weasley was sitting with the Brown bint.

"Silence!"

Everyone instantly quieted down. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked at Blaise, who smirked back.

"When I call your names, join your partner at the table I point to."

Snape came up to the first table and unrolled his scroll.

"Potter, Parkinson

Longbottom, Perks

Thomas, Crabbe

Patil, Nott

Weasley, Goyle

Finnigan, Bulstrode

Brown, Zabini

Granger, Malfoy"

Draco grinned to himself. He joined Hermione at the last table, and smiled at her. She glared at him, and let her eyes go back to Snape.

Snape waved his wand at the board, and instructions for making a new potion. Everyone got to work. Draco decided he had better talk to Hermione and smooth things over.

"Hermione," Draco whispered softly.

"Leave me alone..."

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I was...I knew it was you, and I wanted to finally get to know you."

Hermione snapped her head up to look at him. Draco could still see the fire in her eyes, but it had dimmed.

"Really?"

"Yes...I know we have had our fights in the past, but I wanted to be mature about it and start a new relationship."

Hermione smiled at this. Her shoulders untensed and she scooted over towards Draco, since she had been on the edge of the bench and about to fall off.

"I would like us to be friends Draco. We have a whole year together since we're Head Boy and Girl, and I don't want to spend it fighting with you. So are we going to call a truce?"

Draco nodded happily at this.

If we call a truce, we get closer and then maybe I can finally get with her, Draco couldn't help but think to himself.

"Truce Hermione."

She beamed at him.

"Truce Draco."

They went back to work and were about half way done with their potions when Snape told everyone to clean up. Draco put his cauldron in the back and put his stuff in his bag. The bell rang and he joined Blaise on the way up to Arithmancy.

Only a select few were in the class. Hermione, Blaise, Sally-Anne, Thomas, Patil and Draco. The teacher had a seating chart on the board. Blaise and Parvati were together, Thomas and Sally-Anne, and Draco and Hermione.

Draco and Hermione were at the back table. Class went by very quickly since they reviewed and then took a bit of notes. It was now lunch time.

Draco said goodbye to Hermione and then walked with Blaise down to the Great Hall. They sat down together and ate as they discussed the first day.

"I was pretty lucky today. I was with Brown and Patil...They're pretty cute...But what was with you being with Granger in both classes?"

"I suppose since we're Head Boy and Girl that the teachers are going to pair us together."

Blaise nodded and then pat Draco on his shoulder.

"I would feel really bad for you, but Granger is pretty hot now...She's a whole lot better than Brown and Patil together. Too bad she's a mudblood..."

Draco ate the rest of his lunch in quiet. He headed up to the Head common room after saying bye to Blaise. Hermione was already in the common room. She was lying in a chair and reading a book.

Her legs were hanging over one arm of the chair and her head was resting on the other arm. She had her cloak and vest off. Her tie was loosened and as Draco looked her over, he saw her uniform strained against her chest. Her skirt was falling to her mid thigh and showed off her long perfect legs.

Draco grinned to himself. Just then Hermione looked up as she felt eyes on her. She saw Draco and smiled politely.

"Hello."

"Hi..."

Draco went over to the couch and flopped down on top of it. He slipped his cloak and vest off and loosened his tie as well. He felt eyes on him and looked over at Hermione. She blushed at being caught staring, and looked away.

Draco grinned and grabbed a book out of his bag and started reading. A couple hours later he looked over, and saw Hermione asleep with her book across her chest.

He smiled to himself and closed his book. He got off the couch and went over to the chair.

Draco put one of his arms under her neck and then the other one behind her knees. He lifted her, surprised at how light she was. He felt her shift in his arms and wrap her arms around his neck. He smiled as he made his way over to her bedroom.

He opened the door and then walked to her bed. He laid her in the middle and pulled the covers over her. She cuddled into the pillow.

Draco went to grab her stuff and threw it on her chair in her bedroom. He went over to where Hermione laid and leaned over her.

He couldn't help but kiss her on the forehead. He looked down at her and saw she now had a smile on her face. He smiled and went to the door, closing it softly. He grabbed his discarded clothes and his bag and went to his room.

Draco slipped out of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. He slipped under his comforter and sighed with satisfaction. This had been the best first day ever.


	10. Truce

Chp. 10- Truce

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione took her seat between her two best friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked over at Harry, who was staring at her with concern.

"Yes Harry?"

"I asked if you were all right."

"You look a bit pale."

"Really?"

"Yeah...Are you coming down with something?"

"I don't think so..."

Ron exchanged a look with Harry but neither of them said another word. Hermione ate quickly and waited for the two boys.

Hermione heard Pansy blubbering and looked up just in time to see her run out of the Great Hall. Malfoy must have rejected her again...

The boys were still eating when Malfoy made his way to class. Hermione knew he was in her classes today...

The trio made their way down to the dungeons and went inside when Snape opened the door.

"I'm going to sit with Lavender you two," Ron said as he made his way over to sit with Lavender Brown.

Harry and Hermione decided to sit together.

"Silence!"

Everyone shut up immediately and looked at Snape.

"When I call your names, join your partner at the table I point to."

Snape went to the first table and unrolled his scroll.

"Potter, Parkinson

Longbottom, Perks

Thomas, Crabbe

Patil, Nott

Weasley, Goyle

Finnigan, Bulstrode

Brown, Zabini

Granger, Malfoy"

Hermione groaned. Of course Snape would be an arsehole and put her with Malfoy. She went to the last table and sat as far away from him as possible. Hermione glared at him, and then looked back at Snape.

Snape used his wand and revealed some instructions for making a complex potion. Everyone got their stuff out and started making the potion.

"Hermione," Malfoy whispered.

Hermione felt herself overcome with anger. How dare he try to talk to her? He was probably just trying to get her into trouble with Snape. Her eyes burned with hate at the thought.

"Leave me alone..."

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I was...I knew it was you, and I wanted to finally get to know you."

Hermione snapped her head up to look at him, the fire in her eyes dimming, but still powerful.

"Really?"

"Yes...I know we have had our fights in the past, but I wanted to be mature about it and start a new relationship."

Hermione smiled at this despite her head telling her not to. Her shoulders untensed and she moved over towards Draco, since she had been on the edge of the bench.

"I would like us to be friends Draco. We have a whole year together since we're Head Boy and Girl, and I don't want to spend it fighting with you. So are we going to call a truce?"

Draco nodded at this.

I really don't want to fight all year with him, Hermione thought to herself.

"Truce Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Truce Draco."

Hermione went back to work and was a little more than half way done with her potion when Snape told everyone to clean up. Hermione took her cauldron to the back and grabbed her bag. The bell rang and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron before heading up to Arithmancy.

Only a select few were in the class since it was pretty hard. The only students were Hermione, Blaise, Sally-Anne, Dean, Parvati, and Draco. The teacher had a seating chart on the board. Blaise and Parvati were together, Dean and Sally-Anne, and Draco and Hermione.

Draco and Hermione were at the back table. Hermione smiled a bit at this. Class was about reviewing that day, and they took about 6 inches of notes. The bell rang and everyone pratically ran to the Great Hall for lunch.

Draco said goodbye to Hermione, and she returned the gesture. She walked slowly to the Great Hall, and ran into the boys on the way there.

"How was class?"

"Well Professor Nutcase predicted Harry's death for about the hundreth time..."

Hermione snickered at this.

"I don't know why you both don't drop that class! Divination is the stupidest subject I've ever heard of. You should join Arithmancy. It's wonderful..."

They took their seat and ate while talking about class. Hermione's eyes wandered over to Draco and she found herself smiling.

She saw Blaise Zabini nod at him and then pat him on his shoulder. She was already done eating so she went upstairs to the Head common room after saying bye to the two boys.

Hermione walked slowly and pondered in thought on the trip up to the common room. She let herself in and took her cloak off and then her vest.

It's quite warm in here, Hermione couldn't help but think.

She loosed her tie a bit and then grabbed a book. She settled into a chair and started reading. Her head was resting against the arm of one chair and she let her legs hang over the other arm.

Hermione had been reading for awhile, and then she felt eyes on her. She looked up from her book and saw Draco grinning. She smiled at him.

"Hello."

"Hi," Hermione replied to him.

She watched as he went to the couch and flung himself on it. He took his cloak and vest off as well. He loosened his tie and looked up at her. Hermione blushed when she realized he had caught her staring. Hermione looked away quickly.

Hermione read quietly for a couple hours. She was also thinking about the young man who was lying across from her. He was cute...but he still was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione knew she liked him, but the boys would be furious if she did anything. She would have to squash this crush. She felt her eyelids drop and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Her book fell against her chest and she slept soundly. While she was sleeping, she smiled as she dreamed about her and Draco. She dreamed about snogging him and how wonderful a kisser he was.


	11. Greengrass

Chp. 11- Greengrass

Thanks to every that reviewed!

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco woke up and looked around. He was sleeping in his room and it was the second day of school. He smiled to himself when he remembered that Granger wasn't mad at him and they had called truce.

Now he just had to become friends and slowly seduce her into his bed.

He smirked when he stretched and made his way over to the bathroom. Granger was walking towards her room when he walked in. She was wearing just a white towel wrapped around her lucious body and her hair was wet and stuck to her shoulders.

She turned around when she heard the door close and stared at Draco. Her eyes wandered over his body, taking in all that she could see. Draco's smirk widened. So she liked his body.

He cleared his throat and her eyes snapped up to his. A blush crept into Granger's cheek and she was bitting her lip.

Draco's eyes danced with amusement as he looked her over.

"Like what you see Granger?"

Her blush deepened.

"Um no..."

Draco grinned at her. He stared walking over to her. Granger slowly walked back and her back hit her door. Draco was in front of her in seconds, their bodies barely touching. He smirked down at her, letting her see him looking her over.

Granger breathed in deeply, her chest rising and falling.

"Well I happen to like what I see..."

Granger stared up at him, and searched his eyes which were burning with passion. Draco grinned at her one more time before heading over to the shower. Granger was staring at him. He reached his hands onto his boxers and pulled them down.

He heard a gasp and a door slam. He grinned to himself.

Draco knew he was packing...He chuckled as he started the shower and stepped into it. He washed up quickly, and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and headed over to his bedroom. He shut the door and looked through his wardrobe, grabbing out his uniform. He slipped some black silk boxers on before putting his uniform on. He looked in the mirror as he tighten his tie and made sure it was perfectly straight. He touseled his hair with his fingers till it was perfect. It was ruffled in a sexy way. He smirked at his reflection before slipping on some shoes and grabbing his bag. He stuffed his History of Magic and Charms stuff into the bag.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way into the common room. Granger was probably hiding in her room still. He let a plan formulate in his head and headed to the portrait. He pushed it open and closed it loudly. He waited right next to it and sure enough one minute later it opened again and Granger stepped out.

He looked her over quickly. She looked perfect. He could see her long gorgeous legs because her cloak was open. Her chest looked amazing and he couldn't wait till he could touch it without her hurting him.

Granger looked up and saw him leaning against the wall. She groaned and started walking past him. Draco followed her, getting a nice view of her bum. He grinned to himself and saw Granger look back over her shoulder with a glare. His eyes danced playfully and he grinned over at her.

She turned around and stopped walking. Her arms crossed over her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Nope...Just walking to get something to eat."

"Why are you following me?"

"Hmm...Because I can."

She rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"You know just because we called a truce doesn't mean you can stare at me like I'm a piece of meat..."

Draco grinned and sped up to walk next to her. She glanced over at him quickly before looking back in front of her.

"A piece of meat huh? As I recall I was just looking at you like a hot girl that I wanted to shag..."

He saw a blush on her cheeks and his lips curled up in a half smile.

"Yes well you can get that out of your head. We won't be shagging anytime soon Malfoy. Bloody hell! We just called a truce yesterday and you're thinking about shagging?"

"I'm a man Granger...We have a one track mind..."

Granger smiled at this and they were outside the Great Hall. She looked over at him before heading over to the Gryffindor table to sit between Weaselette and Potter.

Draco let his face go blank of emotion before he stepped into the Great Hall. He made his way over to sit between Blaise and Nott. Nott greeted him quickly before going back to talking to Daphne Greengrass. She looked over at him and winked. Draco smirked at her and winked back. He saw a smile go over her features before he turned to Blaise. Blaise raised his eyebrow at his best friend.

"What was that about? You and Greengrass?"

"Well not yet...but I wouldn't mind hitting that," Draco said and looked back over at the blonde girl.

Daphne Greengrass was a 5'6" blue eyed beauty. She had long blonde hair that fell to her bum almost. She had a nice tan and her lips were full and fell in a pout. Nott was trying to work his magic with her, but she was looking over at Draco with longing.

Draco ate quickly and decided he would have a little chat with Greengrass after dinner. It would take him awhile to get into Granger's pants so he would relieve his sexual tension with someone else.

He had no doubt that Greengrass would jump at the chance to shag with him. She did look rather good. He would rather shag Granger, but he would take the next best thing.

Blaise motioned that he was leaving so Draco followed him. They made their way to History of Magic.

"So when you going to make your move on Daphne?"

"I was thinking about after dinner. I can't take her back to my room so we'll have to go to a broom closet or an empty classroom."

Blaise nodded.

"There's an empty classroom on the second floor that everyone goes to and no one checks. It's down a corridor from McGonagall's."

Draco decided he would take Greengrass to that classroom. They sat down together in the back and talked. Professor Binns floated in from the chalkboard once everyone was seated. Draco looked up at Granger who was sitting between Potter and Weasley. She was the only one who took notes in this class. Everyone else talked, looked out the window, or passed notes.

"So have you decided who your next fling is?"

"Well not really. I was thinking about Granger perhaps..."

Draco glared at his best friend at this.

"Or not..."

"If anyone gets Granger...It's going to be me Blaise. You let anyone else that goes after her know that as well."

"Of course Draco."

Draco leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He trained his eyes on the back of Granger's head. Her hair was blowing softly from the wind coming from the windows. She reached a hand up and tucked some stray strands behind her ear. She scribbled furiously and looked up. She turned her head and looked around the classroom. Her eyes settled on Draco who grinned at her.

Granger stared into his eyes and glared at him. She turned her head back to the front and went back to her notes. Draco's eyes glitter at her action.

She was going to be his...and no one was going to stop him from getting her.

Well I'm leaving it there...I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Charms and a little encounter with Daphne Greengrass will be in the next chapter...Perhaps a little run in with Hermione too if I get enough reviews.


	12. Stalker

Chp. 12- Stalker

Thanks to my reviewers!

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione woke up and looked around. She stretched and yawned before slipping out of her bed. She walked slowly over to the bathroom and locked the doors.

She started the shower and stripped out of her clothes. Hermione washed her hair and then her body, taking her time. She shut the shower off after half an hour and wrapped a big white towel around herself. She quickly unlocked the doors before heading to her room.

Her hair was sticking to her shoulders, dripping water down her shoulders. She heard a door open and close and turned around. Draco was standing there in just boxers...looking absolutely amazing.

Hermione's eyes devoured his body, taking in all that she could. She heard him clear his throat and her eyes snapped up.

His smirk had widened and she blushed at being caught staring at him. She bit her lip nervously.

Draco looked her over, taking his time to take in everything he could see. Hermione noticed this with a small smile to herself.

"Like what you see Granger," he asked her.

Hermione blushed even more. Gods this was embarrassing...

"Um no..."

His grin widened at her dishonest answer. He slowly walked over to her, and Hermione started walking back at well. She felt her back hit her door, and Draco didn't take long to get in front of her. Their bodies were touching slightly, not close enough for either of them. His smirk was huge as he looked her over slowly. Hermione noticed and breathed deeply.

"Well I happen to like what I see," he whispered.

Hermione looked into his eyes, startled at this. His eyes were full of lust as he stared back at her. He grinned and walked over to the shower. Hermione watched his every move. He reached his hands down and pulled his boxers down.

Hermione got a good view of him and gasped in surprise. She quickly opened the door and closed it. She leaned against it, breathing deeply.

"Sweet Merlin...He's huge," Hermione whispered to herself with wide eyes.

She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed out a clean uniform. She slipped on a pair of red lace knickers and bra before slipping the uniform on over it.

Hermione brushed her hair out and then put on some blush, lipgloss, gold eyeshadow, and mascara. She grabbed her bag and crammed her Charms and History of Magic supplies into it. She sat down on the bed to wait for Malfoy to leave. She didn't want to run into him. She slipped her shoes on quickly and then heard the portrait close.

She grabbed her cloak and slipped it on, leaving it open. She waited for one minutes before going out into the common room. She pushed the portrait open and closed it tightly. She started walking and stopped after two seconds. Draco was leaning against the wall, staring at her.

Hermione groaned loudly and walked past him. She heard him start walking as well and felt his eyes on her. He was staring at her bum! She turned her head to look at him and saw a grin on his face. She glared at him and saw his eyes glitter as he grinned at her.

Hermione turned around completely and stopped walking. Her arms crossed over her chest in frustration, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Nope...Just walking to get something to eat," he replied as if he was uninterested.

"Why are you following me?"

"Hmm...Because I can."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and started walking again.

"You know just because we called a truce doesn't mean you can stare at me like I'm a piece of meat," Hermione called back at him.

He was quickly next to her, and Hermione glanced over at him. She quickly looked back towards the front, not wanting to stare at him.

"A piece of meat huh? As I recall I was just looking at you like a hot girl that I wanted to shag..."

Hermione blushed at this. Good Lord...He had just come out and said he wanted to shag her!

"Yes well you can get that out of your head. We won't be shagging anytime soon Malfoy. Bloody hell! We just called a truce yesterday and you're thinking about shagging?"

"I'm a man Granger...We have a one track mind..."

She smiled at this. It was true...She looked up and saw they were right outside the Great Hall. She looked at him quickly before walking to the Gryffindor table to sit between Ginny and Harry.

"Hey Hermione. Why are you all flush?"

"Oh um I walked fast here Harry..."

He nodded his head and turned to talk to Ron. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione but said nothing. Hermione grabbed some food and started eating.

Hermione talked about classes with Ginny. She waited for Harry and Ron to finish eating and the trio went up to the History of Magic room. Hermione saw Draco was already there but she ignored him. She sat down between Harry and Ron, grabbing out a scroll, ink pot, and eagle quill.

Professor Binns came into the classroom through the chalkboard yet again and started writing things down. Hermione took thorough notes, knowing everyone else was fooling around. Harry and Ron were currently passing a note to each other, and Hermione glared quickly at them every time it passed in front of her.

Hermione felt her hair blow into her face as the wind came in from the windows. She lifted her free hand up and tucked the fly away pieces behind her ear. She finished the sentence she was on. She couldn't ignore the eyes on her anymore. She looked around the classroom before finding Draco in the back, staring at her.

Hermione glared at him before turning back towards the front to complete her notes. Professor Binns kept droning on about the subject at hand. Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her the rest of the class period, but ignored it. She didn't want to look at him again. He was practically stalking her...yet somehow she found it sort of intriguing.

He must like her if he was following her around, and staring at her all the time...Hermione decided to think about her stalker later tonight.


	13. Seducing

Chp. 13- Seducing

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco continued to stare at Granger till the end of the period. He quickly packed his things up and headed to Charms with Blaise. They were one of the first few in there, taking a seat towards the back. Draco watched as Granger walked in between Potter and Weasley.

She looked up and saw Draco staring at her. She glared at him before returning to her conversation with Potter. She took a seat with Weasley as Potter took a seat with Patil. Professor Flitwick took roll before showing them a new spell. Draco hardly paid attention, focusing his attention on Granger. She was the first to do the spell correctly, no surprise there.

Weasley watched her with amazement, and Granger smiled over at him before helping him. Draco watched the two, deciding that Weasley wasn't a threat to him. He was hideous, and he was stupid. Draco on the other hand was devilishly handsome and intelligent.

Granger would be begging him to shag her soon enough. He just knew it...

Draco waved his wand to do the stupid spell since no one else seemed to get it. Professor Flitwick clapped.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to you as well."

Granger looked up at this and turned to stare at Draco. He gave her a cocky grin and winked at her. She rolled her eyes but never the less smiled. She turned back to Weasley, who was still having difficulty with the easy spell.

What a moron Draco thought to himself.

Blaise nudged Draco's side. Draco turned to look at his best friend.

"What Blaise?"

"Are you still going to go after Greengrass after supper?"

Draco shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet...I think so but I guess I'll have to see where the day takes me."

Blaise nodded as the bell rang. Everyone gathered their supplies and headed to the Great Hall to eat lunch. Draco sat with Blaise and Pansy.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Pans?"

"Daphne told me to tell you that she likes you," Pansy said in a bored tone.

Draco almost rolled his eyes at this. Of course she liked him...Who didn't?

"Why didn't she tell me herself?"

"Because she didn't want to seem to forward."

"I like forward Pans..."

Pansy glared at him as she continued eating. She flipped her black locks away from her face, and several Slytherin boys drooled at her. Pansy was attractive, but Draco wasn't interested in her as anything more than friends. She was 5'4" with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She was skinny but had some curves.

"Yes I tried to tell her, but she had to hurry off to meet some friends."

Draco nodded as Pansy's attention got sidetracked by Nott. Apparently since he couldn't get with Greengrass he was trying for Pansy. Draco smirked to himself as he finished eating. He would head back to the common room for awhile before going to find Greengrass.

Draco quickly said goodbye to Blaise and Pansy before going up to the Head common room. Granger was still in the Great Hall, so Draco laid down on the couch. He settled his arms behind his head and waited for Granger. She showed up three minutes later, alone.

"Hello Granger."

Granger looked up and saw him lying on the couch. She plopped down on the chair across from him and started reading one of her books. Draco turned on his side to stare at her. Her cloak was still open, and her skirt had come up on her legs, showing off more skin than normal. Draco's grin widened as he stared at her tempting body.

How he wanted nothing more than to ravage her on the spot...

Granger looked over at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?"

His eyes swept over her body, and he swore he saw a glimpse of red. They must be her knickers...He felt his lower anatomy stir at this.

Bad Draco he thought to himself. Granger was not allowed to cause him pleasure unless she was going to be in his bed and giving him pleasure with her hands upon his body.

Granger was still staring at him so he decided now was not the time to banter with himself.

"I was looking at you obviously."

"Why?"

"I don't know...because I can."

Granger groaned and flipped around so she was sitting up straight. She stared at Draco, her eyes never blinking.

"Why must you constantly annoy me Malfoy?"

"I'm not trying to annoy you Granger...I'm trying to seduce you."

She started laughing at this and had to grab her sides. She was gasping for breath as she tried to stop laughing.

"That's hilarious Malfoy...You seducing me? Dream on..."

Draco was getting mad. How dare she insinuate that he couldn't seduce her? He'd just have to show her. He got up from the couch and stopped in front of her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

Granger fell into his body as she stumbled. She stared up at him with her big eyes and Draco closed the space between their lips. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, bringing her hips crashing into his. He kissed her roughly and passionately.

Granger wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as they snogged. Draco smirked before he nibbled on her bottom lip. Granger opened her mouth instantly allowing his tongue entrance.

Draco searched every crevice of her mouth, before massaging her tongue expertly. Granger moaned softly as Draco's tongue tangoed with her's and one of his hands moved down to cup her bum. He grinded his hips into her's, letting her know how aroused he was.

She gasped in surprise but didn't remove her mouth from his. In fact it seemed as if she kissed him with more passion. Draco was the one to break the kiss. He pulled away and started walking to the portrait. He looked back at Granger to see her with her fingers on her swollen lips and her cheeks flushed. She watched him as he winked at her before leaving the common room.

Draco started walking around the castle, quite content with himself. Well that had definitely shut Granger up...Really...How could she not think he was the seducing type.

It had to be around dinner time so Draco started down to the Great Hall. There was only a few students in there so far, but Draco saw Blaise sitting down. He sat down next to his friend and started eating. Blaise stared at him.

"Did you already meet with Greengrass?"

"No...I had a little snog session with Granger," Draco replied with a smirk.

Blaise's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes...I left her staring after me. She had insulted me as not being the seducer type so I showed her that I'm not one to tango with. All she did was stare after me with lust as I left."

"Nice mate..."

Draco smirked at the memory. Yes Granger wouldn't insult his skills anymore, unless she did them because she wanted him to kiss her breathles...Hmm he wouldn't mind. She tasted like cinnamon and she smelled like vanilla. An odd combination, but wonderful.

Greengrass was no where to be seen, so when Draco was done eating, he headed back up to the Head common room. As he walked on the second floor to the stairs, he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him into a classroom.

What the hell Draco thought to himself. He was about to yell at the person when he saw it was Greengrass, smiling at him. She walked up to him till her body was flush with his.

"Hello Draco..."

Draco saw her batting her eyelashes seductively at him. Well at least she was being forward now...He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her smile widened at this.

"Daphne," Draco replied before he smashed his lips upon her's.

Daphne's arms wrapped around his neck as the two kissed. She was a couple inches shorter than Granger, and he had to lean down more since she was ten inches shorter than him. He pushed her up against the door and started removing her clothes. She was only wearing her blouse and skirt at this time. He pushed her shirt off once he had unbuttoned all of it. His hands came into contact with her naked breasts.

Draco grinned to himself as he felt her hands push off his cloak and tug his vest off. Daphne stared up at him as his hands massaged her perky breasts. She moaned and started to undo his shirt.

She threw it on the ground with the rest of the clothes, and quickly removed Draco's pants and boxers. She smiled down at him as Draco removed her skirt and knickers.

He lifted her up, and kept her pinned against the door. Daphne wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively sinking him inside her. Draco groaned and pumped himself roughly and quickly in and out of her. Daphne held onto his shoulders as he shagged her relentlessly. She moaned loudly with each thrust, trailing kisses along Draco's neck.

"Oh gods...Right there."

Draco bit her collarbone, earning a high pitched squeal from her. Daphne stared at him with her blue eyes, her hair falling around her in a golden halo...Draco felt himself start to go slightly limp and imagined Granger in front of him. That got him harder than he'd ever been. He slowed down slightly as he stared at Daphne. All he could see was Granger though.

"Harder," Daphne moaned as she got close to her orgasm.

Draco complied and soon she was clenched around him as she orgasmed. Draco groaned before cumming inside her. He rested his head against the door as he finished his climax. He set Daphne on her feet, and pulled out of her. He quickly got dressed and saw Daphne with messy hair and flush cheeks. She was dressed in her rumpled clothes, and leaning against the door.

She walked over to Draco, swinging her hips. She pulled Draco down to her, and kissed him soundly on the lips. She pulled back after a few minutes and winked at him.

"See you later Draco," Daphne said before she walked out of the classroom.

Draco shook his head before following her out after a minute. He walked up to the Head common room and saw it was empty. Granger was probably hiding from him. He made his way to his room and stripped out of his clothes, standing in just boxers.

"Maybe I should take a quick shower," Draco said softly.

He felt disgusted with himself for sleeping with Daphne, although he didn't really know why. He was used to using girls for sex...It's what he did...

Draco opened the bathroom door and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Granger was naked in the bathtub, facing him. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed. He could see her body for the most part and grinned to himself.

She looked absolutely amazing...

Just then Hermione opened her eyes and saw him. She screamed loudly.

"GET OUT MALFOY!"

She tried in vain to cover herself up and Draco covered his eyes.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?"

"I thought you were in your room..."

"So you stare at me naked in the tub when you see I'm in here?"

He heard the water splash and peeked between his fingers. Granger's back was to him as she grabbed a towel. Merlin she had the most perfect bum...His breath caught in his throat as she turned sideways and he got a good look at her profile before she wrapped the towel around herself. He quickly covered his eyes again.

"You can look now Malfoy. I'm wearing a towel."

Draco removed his hand from his eyes and stared at her. She was wringing the water out of her hair before she looked at him. She looked wonderful with water dripping down her shoulders and her long legs in view. Now if only she'd take the towel off...

"Earth to Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head slightly to clear his mind. Granger was grinning to herself as she stared over at him with her hands on her hips.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Granger nodded her head, a curious look upon her face. Draco smirked to himself and stared down at his feet. He returned his gaze to Granger, his eyes burning with lust for her. She gasped slightly at the intensity of his stare.

"I was thinking how wonderful you would look without the towel on."

Granger had a small smile tugging on her lips before she even realized it or could stop it.

"Oh really Malfoy?"

"Yes really Granger...You and your towel distracted me and my mind. I'll have to make you pay for that..."

Granger's smile widened slightly at this as Draco closed the space between them quickly. He smashed his lips down upon hers with need. He needed and wanted her more than anything he had ever needed or wanted before.

Granger's arms wrapped around his neck, getting lost in his soft hair. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist before smirking to himself. He slipped one hand under her towel to cup her bare bum. Granger gasped softly as his hand rested on her bum. Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste the intoxicating cinnamon that was Hermione Granger.

Her bum felt even more wonderful than it looked. It was so soft and smooth under his hand. He massaged it softly before crashing her hips against his and nipping on her bottom lip with his teeth.

Granger moaned softly and ran her hands along Draco's wide shoulders and down his back. Draco groaned as she fingered the waist band of his boxers. He wanted her to pull them down more than anything...Go on do it he urged her in his mind.

He could smell the vanilla upon her skin as he held her close, so obviously it was her body wash...Granger pulled away once she was breathless and stared up into his eyes. Draco stared right back at her, knowing his eyes displayed his want. She shook her head softly, almost sadly before untangling herself from his limbs and walking to her bedroom.

She looked back at Draco once she reached the door before she shut it behind her. Draco stood there for several minutes, staring at the closed door. He groaned as he headed back to his bedroom, wanting the day to be over already. Screw the shower.

Draco threw his covers back with disappointment and anger. He settled down on his bed before he pulled the covers back over his body. He laid there, staring up at the ceiling for awhile before he fell asleep, dreaming about Granger.

Well that's it for now. It's probably the longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.


	14. Disappointed

Chp. 14- Disappointed

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione was so confused about Draco Malfoy. He was giving her all this attention and comments about shagging, and he even snogged with her a couple times. Did he like her? What was going on in his boy mind?

Even with two best friends, who were boys, she still didn't understand what went through a guy's brain.

She had to admit it was nice to be fawned over and wanted.

She couldn't actually start anything with Draco though. She would have to push him away when he tried coming onto her, and squash his desire. Nothing good could come from this...except a hot guy in her bed.

Hermione scolded herself silently as the bell rang. She was not going to let Draco in her bed!

She packed her stuff up and made her way to Charms with the boys. Harry and Ron were on either side of her, making small talk. She listened and agreed with the boys, not really paying attention like she usually did. They walked into the classroom, and Hermione looked up as she stepped in the door to find Draco staring at her again.

She glared at him before turning back to Harry, laughing softly at his joke. She took a seat with Ron, as Harry sat with Parvati next to them. She smiled at Ron as Professor Flitwick took roll call.

Hermione watched as he taught them a new spell, wanting to be the first to get it right. After he finished his presentation of it, Hermione followed his exact movements.

Professor Flitwick smiled at her, and awarded her ten points. Ron looked over at her with amazement, and Hermione smiled at him before helping him.

Hermione heard someone else do the spell, Draco's deep voice echoing through out the room. Professor Flitwick clapped at the back of the room.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to you as well."

Hermione looked back at Draco. He gave her a cocky grin before winking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. She turned back to Ron, who was still having troubles with the spell.

Her mind wandered to the pale blonde boy at the back of the room. Gods he's handsome she couldn't help but think...even if he was a prat or cocky.

Ron still hadn't got the spell by the time the bell rang. Hermione told him she would work with him later, grabbing her stuff and heading down to lunch.

She sat between the two boys, grabbing some food. The boys discussed Quidditch, leaving Hermione out of the conversation, not that she really cared. It gave her free time to think about what to do about Malfoy.

She could act coy and resist his charms, or she could make fun of his ability to seduce her. Perhaps a little bit of both, and hopefully he would give up on his pursuit of her.

Hermione said goodbye to the boys, walking slowly up to the common room. She opened the portrait before closing it tightly. She walked towards her room, when she heard his sultry, seductive voice.

"Hello Granger."

Hermione looked up as she stopped. Draco was lying on the couch, his arms behind his head. His muscles were flexed as he smirked at her. Hermione felt her heart beat faster as her eyes quickly took in his lean, muscular body. She silently yelled at herself before sitting down in the chair across from him and grabbing out her book she was currently reading. She felt Draco's eyes upon her, trying to ignore his heat filled stare.

Finally she could no longer ignore him. She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?"

He let his eyes drift over her body again, taking his time to take in every inch of her. Hermione resisted the urge to shiver and pushed the butterflies out of her stomach. He was not suppose to make her feel this way.

Hermione still stared at him, waiting for his answer. Finally he made eye contact again.

"I was looking at you obviously."

"Why?"

"I don't know...because I can."

Hermione groaned loudly, before flipping her legs down from the chair arm, resting her feet firmly on the ground.

She made sure to look into his eyes, not allowing herself to break the contact or even blink.

"Why must you constantly annoy me Malfoy?"

"I'm not trying to annoy you Granger...I'm trying to seduce you."

Hermione couldn't help the laughter that spilled from her mouth. She had to grab her sides because they started to hurt so much. Finally she settled down a bit, taking in deep breaths to calm herself.

"That's hilarious Malfoy...You seducing me? Dream on..."

Hermione bit her lip as she saw Draco's eyes flash with anger. Perhaps she shouldn't have said that...He quickly got up from the couch, stopping in front of her chair.

Draco grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her chair.

Hermione lost her footing, falling into Draco's hard body. She gulped before staring up into his stormy bluish gray eyes. He quickly closed the space between their lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione felt her hips crash into his, and gasped softly at the feel of his already aroused lower anatomy.

His lips were kissing her with vigor and lots of passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt her knees start to buckle. She felt him smirk before he nibbled on her bottom lip softly. Hermione opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance.

Draco's tongue swept every inch of her mouth before dancing along her own tongue. Hermione let a soft moan escape her mouth as their tongues battled. She felt his right hand slide down till he cupped her bum, grinding her hips into his. Hermione could feel his arousal poking her, bigger than before. She gasped softly, but continued to kiss him with even more passion.

Draco pulled away after awhile, walking towards the portrait. Hermione watched him walk away, taking in deep breaths to catch her breath. She reached her fingers up to feel her swollen lips. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink from the heat coursing through her body. Draco turned around before he left, winking at her with a satisfied smirk upon his face.

Hermione collapsed in the chair behind her when he was gone, taking in ragged breaths. She could still feel his lips upon her's, kissing her with force and desire.

She closed her eyes before groaning with frustration. Well she hadn't pushed him away...In fact she had let him snog her senseless, and stared after him with lust when he pulled away.

"You have completely screwed yourself Hermione," she whispered to herself.

Now how was she going to be able to stop him from coming onto her? Now he was going to keep doing it, and she was weak against him...He smelled so good, and he tasted even better. He tasted like brown sugar...sweet unlike his personality.

She decided to take a walk around since everyone was at dinner. Maybe she would think of a brilliant idea as she wandered the corridors. She made her way through the halls, biting her bottom lip. She was trying so hard to come up with an idea to push Draco away.

"Damn it Hermione."

She cursed herself. She didn't want to admit it, but she kind of didn't want to push him away. He was absolutely gorgeous...but what would the boys say if she continued to snog with him and perhaps more. They definitely wouldn't like it...in fact they would hate it.

Hermione would just have to try her hardest...She was the smartest witch in their year. She could get rid of Draco's desire for her. Maybe if she was annoying and disgsting her would stay away.

On second thought...she didn't want to be annoying or disgusting. Damn she had to think of a brilliant plan and soon!

Hermione heard moaning coming from a classroom, her eyes widening.

"Oh gods...Right there."

What was she suppose to do? As Head Girl she was suppose to discipline the students, but she didn't want to walk in on two people shagging...talk about embarrassing.

She heard the girl let out a squeal and decided to run for it. She quickly ran up to the Head common room, not stopping till she was inside of it. Hermione laughed lightly before heading to the bathroom.

She was going to take a nice warm bath to clear her head and to relax. She started the bath, stripping out of her uniform and lace undergarments. She slid into the hot water, resting her head against the tub.

Hermione sighed with satisfaction. Yes this was definitely what she needed.

She submerged her head under the water, before sitting up again. She quickly washed her hair before rinsing it.

She laid there in the tub, wanting to make the most of the empty bathroom. She closed her eyes as she relaxed. She left her mind blank, not even thinking about her problem with Draco.

When she opened her eyes several minutes later, she saw Draco staring at her. She screamed loudly, trying to cover herself up.

"GET OUT MALFOY!"

Draco covered his eyes and Hermione breathed deeply to stop herself from getting out of the bathtub to strangle him.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?"

"I thought you were in your room..."

"So you stare at me naked in the tub when you see I'm in here?"

Hermione carefully stood up, and got out of the tub. She placed her back to Draco as she reached for a towel, bending over a bit. She turned sideways as she wrapped the towel around her body, tucking the end in at the top. She looked over at Draco as his eyes were still covered, taking in his amazing body covered only in boxers...She knew what was under those thanks to his little show the other day in the bathroom, and it made her heart beat faster.

"You can look now Malfoy. I'm wearing a towel."

Hermione started wringing the water out of her hair as he removed his hands from his eyes and stared over at her. She looked over at him after she finished with her hair.

He was staring at her with lust. Hermione snapped her fingers.

"Earth to Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head as Hermione placed her hands upon her hips. She couldn't help the little grin that appeared on her face. Damn him to hell! He's not suppose to make me smile after he stares at me naked in the tub!

"What were you thinking about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Hermione nodded. She was curious...Draco smirked before looking down at his feet. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were bright with lust. Hermione gasped slightly at his quick change of emotion. Her heart was racing by now.

"I was thinking how wonderful you would look without the towel on."

A small smile tugged at her lips before she could stop herself.

"Oh really Malfoy?"

"Yes really Granger...You and your towel distracted me and my mind. I'll have to make you pay for that..."

Hermione smiled even more and watched as Draco quickly walked over to her. His lips crashed down onto her's, as if he needed to kiss her senseless.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hands play with his soft fine hair. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, before he slipped one of his soft warm hands under her towel to cup her bare bum. Hermione gasped and felt Draco's tongue enter her mouth. He trailed his tongue over every crevice of her mouth.

His hand was massaging her bum, before he pushed her closer to him, his hips rubbing against her's with meaning and want. Hermione felt herself become aroused beyond belief, her body wanting him.

He nipped at her bottom lip, and Hermione moaned softly before running her hands across Draco's shoulders and down his bare, muscular back. She fingered the waistband of his boxers, trying to decide what to do.

Hermione made up her mind and pulled away to catch her breath. She stared up into his eyes, which were burning with desire.

Merlin!

Hermione bit her lip before shaking her head softly at him. She couldn't sleep with him...How she wanted to sometimes, but it wouldn't be right. She slowly removed her hands from him, and took his hands off her, making her way to her bedroom.

She opened her door, taking a quick look back at Draco. He looked utterly disappointed. She held the tears back and closed the door behind her. She wiped the tears away before they fell.

How could he make her feel like that? Sometimes she wanted nothing more than to shag him senseless, but after she did it once, he would want to do it all the time. She couldn't get involved with Draco. It would complicate everything...

She changed into a tight white t-shirt and black shorts before getting into her bed. She pulled the covers up over her body, settling down into the soft mattress. She tried to keep her mind blank, but Draco's face kept popping up. She groaned and finally she fell asleep after an hour, but Draco's face followed her into her dreams, not allowing her to forget the look upon his face when she turned him down.

Well how was the chapter? I hope you all liked it. Please leave me a review about what you thought of it. I can't wait to hear from you all.


	15. Mudblood

Chp. 15- Mudblood

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome.

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco woke up, and instead of feeling relieved from his sexual tension, he felt even more of it. Greengrass had done nothing for him, and now last night with Granger had been a disaster.

She had pushed him away when he was so close. He wasn't sure what he was going to have to do to get her to finally sleep with him.

He was going to have to take a cold shower every morning if he kept having these erotic dreams about her.

If only he would have been able to shag her on the train, then he wouldn't be lusting after her right now.

One shag, and she'd be out of his mind.

It was going to take him forever to get her to take down her walls that kept building up each day, trying to prevent him from getting close enough to her to actually shag with the Head Girl.

He sat up before getting out of his bed. He was still wearing boxers, and right now he was currently hard as a rock.

Merlin...He shouldn't have to resort to pleasing himself in the shower. If Granger would just fuck him, he wouldn't have this problem. He could move on and fuck whoever he wanted then.

He had shagged with Greengrass yesterday, but as he slept last night, he had felt bad for doing it when he was pursuing Granger.

Of all the times to grow a bloody conscience...Really...What was he coming to these days?

Draco headed to the bathroom, locking all the doors and placing a silencing charm over the bathroom. He turned the warm water on, taking a shower, hoping his erection would go away.

But of course that didn't happen. Finally he grasped himself in his right hand and he placed his left hand on the shower wall. He pumped himself, imagining it was Granger when in fact it was his own hand.

It didn't take him long to groan, spilling cum all over his hand. He hissed as his release came, long and hard.

Once he was done stroking himself, he washed up. He needed to get in Granger's pants, so that he would stop dreaming about her...He even wanted to stop thinking about her at all.

She was a Mudblood for crying out loud.

He wasn't suppose to be having these thoughts about her. His father would be furious if he found out...which is perhaps why he really didn't give a shit.

Draco headed back into his bedroom and got dressed in a Slytherin uniform, making sure his tie and everything else was perfectly straight and smooth. He fixed his hair till it was spiked up.

He smirked at his reflection, before grabbing his bag and shoving his Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes into it. He slung the bag over his shoulder before heading out to the common room.

From there he started down the the Great Hall, where he sat between Blaise and Nott. He greeted them both, grabbing some food to start eating.

He hadn't realized it but he was watching for Granger to appear in the room. When he saw her enter, he quickly told himself to look away, but that wasn't so easy.

Draco watched her as she walked towards the Gryffindor table to sit between her two idiot friends. Her womanly hips swayed, and Draco instantly felt his eyes attracted to that area.

She had great birthing hips...She'll do good at giving birth.

Draco realized with horror what he had thought. He was not thinking about Granger giving birth...Why would he? Who would marry her, or get the Mudblood pregnant?

He waited for Blaise to finish eating before they head outside. They talked quietly amongst themselves as students stood here and there around them.

"So how was Greengrass?"

"The outcome was not as fulfilling as I thought it would have been."

"Really? I always thought she'd be an animal in bed."

"Well you can have her if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Once was plenty for me."

Blaise nodded and then looked around to see if anyone was trying to eavesdrop.

"Does this have anything to do with Granger?"

"Merlin no Blaise. I just wasn't into Greengrass."

Blaise didn't say anything else, but he looked unconvinced. Draco looked around, and saw the oaf teacher coming out of the thing he called a house. Draco sneered at this. That thing was smaller than the bathroom Draco had at home.

He ignored the half breed as he droned on about some boring animal, and got lost in his thoughts. He watched Granger listen intensely, as if she didn't already know all of this.

Her eyes always lit up as she learned something new, like it was the best thing in the world. The wind started to blow, and Hermione pushed her hair away from her face as she watched the oaf teach.

He watched as she raised her hand to answer a question, and she beamed when she was awarded twenty points for answering correctly...as if she wasn't going to say the right answer in the first place.

Draco almost snorted at the idea of Hermione Granger not knowing the answer to a question, or getting something wrong. There was no way...She was like a perfect little angel who knew everything.

She didn't have a life because she was a brainiac, who studied constantly.

Draco barely registered that the bell had rang, and he finally snapped out of his daze as he headed up to Ancient Runes with Blaise. They took a seat together in the back, and pretended to take notes when the teacher wrote them.

All they did was take notes all period, so when the bell rang, Draco was so ready to leave. He was starving, so he followed everyone else to the Great Hall, grabbing a seat in the middle of the Slytherin table. Blaise sat down next to him, and Pansy grabbed the seat next to him on the other side.

He ate quickly, wanting to go back up to his room and take a nap since he had nothing better to do.

Once he was stuffed, he headed up to his bedroom.

When he was in it, he stripped down to his boxers, and pulled his covers back. He fell into his bed, and it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Well that's it. What did you all think? It's short and pretty boring, but I have no idea what else to write. I wanted to get the chapter done, so here it is. I have to think of where the 'relationship' is going to go next, because right now it is no where. Please leave me a review.


	16. Judgment

Chp. 16- Judgment

Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter!

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione woke up and sighed. Malfoy kept pursuing her, and he made her feel guilty for turning him down. Now last night she had barely slept, because that damn disappointed look was always at the front of her mind.

That image was going to bother her forever...She couldn't sleep with him though. He just wanted to shag with her, and either he would throw her aside after he finished with her, or he'd keep wanting it all the time.

Either possibility wasn't very good, so that's why she needed to just leave Draco Malfoy alone.

He was trouble...It was that simple.

Hermione heard the shower on, and she laid there in bed. He was naked...in that shower. Thanks to the shared bathroom and that one faithful day, she knew exactly how his body looked without any clothes on. That definitely didn't help her decision to leave Malfoy alone.

In fact...It seemed to do the exact opposite. That damn image of his hard, muscular body was going to drive her absolutely insane. She wasn't about to admit it to anyone else, but he was absolutely gorgeous without his clothes on.

He had the most perfect body she had ever seen...That was for sure. It was a shame that she couldn't shag him, because he was definitely gifted below the belt. He had to be about nine inches...

"Damn Malfoy and his big willy. Why are the jerks and players always rewarded with a wonderful body? That must be why he's referred to as the Hogwarts Sex God...I can see why girls throw themselves at him, but that's not going to be me, not matter how big he may be. Right?"

Hermione groaned in frustration. Why was she questioning her inital judgment?

There was absolutely no way she was going to shag him. He was a Slytherin and he was her best friend's enemy.

She heard the shower shut off, and she got up from her bed once she was sure he wouldn't be in the bathroom. She walked in there and locked all the doors before starting the shower. She washed up quickly and shut the water off once she was done.

Hermione wrapped a towel around her body before heading back into her room. She slipped her uniform on over a pair of burgundy lace knickers and the bra.

She brushed her hair out before putting on some light make-up. She grabbed her cloak, slipping it on before grabbing her bag. She shoved her Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes supplies into it, and closed it tightly.

Hermione slung the bag on her shoulder and headed out of her room, and down to the Great Hall. She knew Draco was already in the Great Hall, so she didn't even glance over at the Slytherin table, even when she felt his eyes on her. She pretended not to notice and kept walking till she was seated between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

She ate quickly, and she saw Draco leave with Blaise. She waited for Harry and Ron to finish eating, and they headed outside together. Hermione made sure they were far away from Draco, and she stood in between the two boys just in case.

Hagrid came out of his house a minute later and started class. Hermione listened, interested in the animal they were learning about. It was one she knew fairly well, but not entirely.

A breeze came wiping around her face, blowing some of her hair into her face. She quickly pushed them away, still paying attention to Hagrid as he taught the class.

Hagrid asked a question, and of course no one else volunteered to answer, so she raised her hand. Hagrid called on her, relief evident on his face. Hermione answered and Hagrid gave Gryffindor twenty points for her correct answer.

Hermione grinned at this and continued to listen to Hagrid as he told them to read pages 5-10.

The bell rang, and Hermione made a mental note to read those pages as soon as she had free time. The trio headed inside the castle, and Hermione broke apart from the boys to head up to Ancient Runes. The boys had Divination at this time. That's the one class Hermione couldn't stand. It was a bunch of bogus and there was absolutely nothing logical to it. That's why she had switched to Ancient Runes during third year.

The teacher was a crock too...She had no idea what she was talking about, and she constantly predicted Harry's death. Really...She should come up with some new material after every year of saying that. Harry has yet to croak...

Hermione sat in the front of the classroom with Padma Patil and she diligently took notes when the teacher started writing them. The class was surprisingly small because decipher runes was hard work, and most just went out for Divination because all you had to do was make things up and you got perfect grades. Hermione didn't mind the work though...In fact, she enjoyed it immensly. There was just something fulfilling and rewarding about doing hard work, and it all paid off in the end.

Class ended and Hermione headed to Great Hall, grabbing a seat a the nearly empty Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry joined her after several minutes and they chatted about classes as they ate. Hermione was done first and headed up to her bedroom to do her reading for Hagrid's class. She went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and rummaged through her bag before pulling her book out of it.

She opened to page five, and two minutes later, she had all her reading down. She grabbed one of her light reading books and started reading. When she stopped at eight at night, she yawned loudly. She closed her book after marking her spot, and she changed into a big t-shirt before collapsing on her bed and promptly falling asleep.

Well that's it. What did you think of it? Was it good? It's about the same length as the previous one...The next two should be longer than these, but these chapters had to be short for a filler chapter. I can't wait to hear from you all, and see what you have to say. Any suggestions you have for the story will be welcome, and if I like them, I'll use them.


	17. Schemes

Chp. 17- Schemes

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco woke up, frustrated and hard yet again. He rubbed his temples and groaned.

He really had to stop dreaming about Granger.

It was almost like he was obsessed with the girl...which wouldn't be a good thing because at the moment she only wanted to be civil with him and nothing more. What he wanted at the moment was to shag her and get his incessant thinking about her to be gone.

Practically every minute of every day he was thinking about her, or dreaming about her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life, and that was saying something.

This thought actually scared him. How could he want Hermione Granger this much? He was a Malfoy, and he shouldn't be craving or lusting after a Mudblood. She was lower than him, yet for some reason he didn't feel this way anymore.

He actually thought of her as an equal, more or less. She was incredibly smart, and she was very beautiful. If she had been a Pureblood, there would have been no questions asked about them getting together. It would have been natural and encouraged even.

But the fact that she had no wizarding blood was the clincher with his parents. They would forbid it, if Draco did happen to go after her. They wanted a Pureblood woman for their son, and Draco up until this point had wanted that too.

Now he wasn't so sure.

What Pureblood was as wonderful as Hermione?

None...

She was bloody perfect. Merlin was cruel for making her a Mudblood and taunting Draco with her wonderfulness. He had finally realized it this year, because before he had been blind. Now that it was so clear, he didn't know what to do.

If he decided to put his all into pursuing the witch, his parents would probably disown him. All Draco had ever known was his money and power.

Would he be able to live without it? The better question probably was did Hermione even feel the same way about him as he did about her?

He knew she was unsure of what had been going on between them...He was confused too!

But before she knew he was a Malfoy, she had went after him as much as he had went after her. She had wanted him too...that was until she found out who he was. Then she had pulled away and refused to be with him.

Draco's head swarmed with what ifs. What if Hermione had slept with him on the train? What if she was rich and a Pureblood? What if she had even been put in the Slytherin house?

If she was a Slytherin, his parents might have made an exception, but she happened to be in Gryffindor. Their houses were rivals and complete opposites.

This was a messy and sticky situation.

Draco had to be truthful with himself though. As much as he kind of hated to admit it, he knew he could probably be really happy with Granger...Dare he even say he could fall in love with the witch?

Sometimes she could drive him crazy, but for the most part, he felt close to her even though they hardly even knew each other. She probably irked him so much because he liked her.

Hermione Granger happened to be the brightest witch at Hogwarts in the past century...Surely that would have to count with his parents for something, right? Maybe they wouldn't react so bad to their son loving a Mudblood. Maybe Draco was overexaggerating...

Oh who the hell was he trying to kid? He was underexaggerating!

His father was Lucius Malfoy...He hated all Mudbloods and Muggles. He hated anyone that didn't happen to be rich and Pureblooded.

Draco groaned with frustration. Everything was so complicated, and Draco didn't like complicated.

He had never had as strong of feelings for any other girl that he was already starting to develop for Hermione. He had only ever lusted after women before, but he knew this time it was different. He was constantly thinking about her, and he hadn't slept with her yet he had feelings for her already. Usually he didn't even develop feelings after he had slept with someone new. He was usually unattached and cool.

Draco got up from his bed, deciding to think about this later. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. He stripped out of his boxers and sighed as he looked down at his erection.

He seriously needed to stop lusting after Granger until she was going to be his. It was nerve-racking.

He would have to try hid different tricks until he had Granger where he wanted her...in his bed. He would have to be cunning, charming, and all together pleasant and alluring. He would have to woo and charm her till she fell for him.

He was a Malfoy after all, and they were known to get their way one way or another. They could charm the pants off of anyone they wanted, and that is exactly what Draco intended to do with Hermione Granger.

Draco grinned to himself. She wouldn't know what had hit her.

Once he was pleased with himself and his plan, he washed up quickly. He looked down and was happy to see his erection was finally gone. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his bedroom.

Once there, he got dressed in his Slytherin uniform and fixed his hair, messily. He smirked at his appearance.

He looked fantastic, if he said so himself. He looked at his schedule and saw he had Defence Against the Dark Arts and then Astronomy at midnight. He could start working his magic on Hermione this afternoon already then since they had loads of free time.

Draco grabbed his bag and slung it carelessly on his shoulder before heading down to the Great Hall. He knew Hermione was in the shower at the moment because he could hear the water running. What he wouldn't give to be in there with her, shagging and snogging with each other like crazy.

There's time for that later, he concluded to himself as he roamed through the corridors. Finally he was seated at the Slytherin table in between Blaise and Pansy. He grabbed some food, not really paying attention to what he was eating. He felt eyes on him and looked over at his best friend.

"What," he questioned, looking at Blaise.

Blaise raised his right eyebrow in amusement and puzzlement.

"Something's different with you man."

Blaise leaned closer to him so no one would be able to hear what he said next.

"Did you finally get in Granger's pants?"

Draco smirked before shaking his head no.

"That conquest is still needing to be fulfilled..."

Blaise narrowed his eyes as he contemplated Draco. There was something different about his best mate, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well there's something going on...Have you changed your mind about Greengrass?"

"Nope...She's all yours."

"What the hell is going on Draco?"

"I can't tell you right now...You'll try and talk me out of it and I don't want that to happen. I'll tell you all in good time Blaise. You can trust me on that."

Blaise left the subject at that even though he was curious as to what was going on. He had no doubt it had something to do with Hermione Granger, and the fact that Draco wouldn't tell him what it was both intrigued him and scared him. He just hoped for his friend's sake it was nothing foolish or stupid.

Well what did you all think of it? I tried going for a different angle to see how it goes, and I think this is one of my best chapters for this story. You'll all just have to wait and see how Draco's scheming goes. There's going to be some drama coming up in the next chapters, so look forward to it. Please leave me a review!


	18. Chipper

Chp. 18- Chipper

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione woke up and rolled over in her bed, trying to go back to sleep. She could hear the shower running, concluding that Malfoy was indeed naked in the next room. Damn...

Am I losing all my self-control that I'm dreaming about him, and thinking about his gorgeous body constantly?

She groaned before looking at the clock. There was still an hour before breakfast ended...

She pulled the bedcovers over her head and closed her eyes. She gasped in surprise as Malfoy's face was the first thing she saw. She snapped her eyes open again, not wanting that image to be seen.

Why was Malfoy the first thing she saw when she closed her eyes? It was bloody annoying.

She should not be fancying him. He was the enemy...She shouldn't like him. So why couldn't she get that through her thick head?

Hermione knew there was no way Malfoy could like her...She was a 'Mudblood' and he never let her forget it. She wasn't even going to fantasize about them being together, because he just wanted to bed her once, and after that, he would be gone.

She was just another one of his little conquests...

Another notch on his bedpost, so to speak.

Another name in his ever growing list of girls...

Hermione shook her head. She wasn't going to be another one of Malfoy's girls, who got tossed to the side when he was done with them. She wasn't going to fall for him, and get her heart broken. She was smarter then that, and she knew of his reputation.

Girls had come to her after Malfoy had broken their hearts, because they confided and looked up to her. They had shared their secrets and their woes they happened to be feeling.

She comforted them and told them that they deserved better, and that they would be better off without him.

She had lost count on how many girls she had comforted, and that's what scared her.

He was so good at making a girl fall under his charms and spell, and he used her before he broke up with her...Which is if he happened to be dating her at the moment, which he didn't always do. Sometimes he just had sex with them, not even offering himself as a boyfriend or anything of the sort.

Malfoy must see girls as objects to use and abuse...He'd have his fun, and then he'd just try and find the next one after he got bored with the first. Girls even offered themselves up to him, thinking they could change him...Plus the fact that he had the body of a Greek God didn't hurt.

Plus the fact that he was well endowed...

Hermione blushed at this thought. She really needed to stop thinking about Malfoy below the belt at least, if she was going to think about him.

He probably was great in bed though, and she was sure he knew how to please a women.

"Bloody hell Hermione...Stop thinking about him, and stop torturing yourself."

She heard the shower shut off and looked back over at the clock. It was now fourty five minutes till breakfast was over.

Hermione waited several minutes, lying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling till she knew he was out of the bathroom. She sat up, pushing the sheets and comforter off of her body before getting out of her bed. She made her way over to the bathroom, locking all the doors once she was inside.

She stared at herself in the mirror, smiling to herself when she saw her hair was messy yet still good looking. She started the shower up and stripped out of her t-shirt, throwing it on the ground.

Hermione slipped into the shower, sighing with satisfaction as the warm water fell over her body. She washed up quickly, not letting herself think about the fact that Malfoy had been in this very shower a few minutes before her, naked...because if she thought about that, she'd think about them naked in it, together, and also about the time on the train where they had almost shagged.

She thanked her lucky stars and Merlin that that Prefect had knocked on the door, otherwise she would have slept with Malfoy. She didn't know how she hadn't recognized him, but maybe she was so overcome with lust for him, that Malfoy didn't even seem like an option for that boy. Sure Hermione had realized Malfoy was good looking, but he had definitely gotten even yummier over the summer.

The bastard had known it was her the entire time too, which was just the icing on her cake. He knew that she wanted him, and she hadn't even realized who he was. She had to admit she had been after his body at first, but now that she had been given a second chance, she knew she wasn't going to go after him.

She was going to control her lust, and keep her head clear and thinking straight. She didn't need any distractions this year anyways, because she had the N.E.W.T.'s to worry about. She was going to have to start studying for them soon, because she wanted to do perfect on them.

Hermione would settle for nothing less than perfect...She was Head Girl, and Hogwarts resident genius...She was the smartest witch at Hogwarts in a century, and she needed to keep her throne and title.

She wanted to make her parents proud and she wanted to make herself proud.

Hermione shut the water off and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body before making her way into her bedroom. She grabbed her wand and waved it at her hair, which instantly dried and fell perfectly straight. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and bit her lip as she studied her reflection.

"Curliario," Hermione said, waving her wand at her hair again.

This time it fell in perfect ringlets. Hermione smiled before going over to her wardrobe and grabbing out a fresh uniform and matching black lace bra and knicker set. She slipped her undergarments on before putting her uniform on. She slipped her cloak on before grabbing out a pair of burgundy knee high socks. She slipped them on, before putting on a pair of white sneakers with burgundy and gold accents.

Hermione went over to her vanity and put on some powder, light pink blush, gold eyeshadow, brown mascara, brown eyeliner, and cherry red lipgloss. She brushed through her hair before pulling her front part back in a barette.

She smiled at her reflection. She just knew that today was going to be a good day. She didn't know how she knew, but she just knew.

Hermione made sure her curls and make-up looked perfect before checking out the rest of her body. She had to admit she looked good today. She smiled at herself before looking at her schedule. She had Defence Against the Dark Arts and nothing until midnight, when she had Astronomy.

Both were good classes, and she would have plenty of free time to start her study schedule for the N.E.W.T.'s after DADA. Hermione left her cloak open and slipped her needed materials into her bag before slinging it loosely on her shoulder.

She made her way downstairs to the Great Hall, in a very chipper mood. She sat between her two best friends and ate quickly, because there was only about fifteen minutes left till breakfast ended.

She really needed to get down here earlier from now on. This was the latest she had ever come to breakfast. Hermione made some small talk with Ginny as she finished up her breakfast.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling, and she had no idea why. Today was going to be a good day indeed!

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you all think of it? I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. The next chapters will be much more eventful, and they will be longer because more is going to be happening in them. You just have to wait and see what happens in them. They're going to be filled with some drama.


	19. Competition

Chp. 19- Competition

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco finished eating, and waited for his best mate to finish as well before they headed up to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They sat in the back of the room, which was their normal spot. Draco grabbed out his supplies before leaning back in his chair, deep in thought.

He was going to start his wooing over Hermione Granger today, and he needed to think over his strategy...

He was going to do everything in his power to make Hermione his. He wouldn't stop till she was in his bed, and his life.

Draco would pull out all the stops, and use all his tricks and charm to make Hermione fall for him. A Malfoy didn't do something half-assed, so he was going to do it perfectly. There was going to be no doubt in her mind that they were supposed to be together, and that Draco Malfoy was exactly the kind of man she wanted most when he was through with her.

She would be head over heels for him...

Draco smirked to himself at this thought. Yes he couldn't wait till that time came, because then he would be able to fulfill his fantasies and desires.

The professor called for attention as he walked into the room, so Draco was forced to stop thinking about his techniques he would use. He decided it was for the best that his thoughts were interrupted, because his next thing on his agenda was daydreaming about Hermione naked.

What he had seen on the train was more than enough for him to think about at the moment...She had been perfect, leaving him breathless.

He wanted to see all of her body, writhing with pleasure beneath him soon though...

Draco groaned inwardly as he felt himself about to get a painfully hard erection.

Ok...Not a good idea to think about Hermione during class...Well at least not in the way he was starting to think about her. Best leave that kind of thinking to the privacy of his bedroom.

Draco cleared his mind, and concentrated on the board. He realized they were taking notes, so he quickly caught up.

When he had a free minute, he found himself staring at the back of Granger's head. She had her straight hair thrown up into a ponytail today, and it fell to the middle of her back. Her cloak was tight enough to show off her body, so he let his eyes slowly appreciate the luscious curves.

Merlin what he wouldn't give to be able to touch her, and shag her. She made it hard for a wizard to pay attention, and she wasn't even trying to attract any looks. She was just writing, oblivious to the entire world, which only made her even cuter in Draco's mind.

Draco heard the bell ring, and saw students piling their things into their bags. He snapped out of his thoughts, and grabbed his supplies, shoving it all in his bag haphazardly. He watched Hermione walk past him, her head held high and she was talking with her two oaf best friends.

She looked perfect in her Gryffindor uniform, and her tan legs seemed to go on for miles. He would love to be able to pull her out of the class, and head into an empty classroom. He would pin her against the wall, and have her wrap her long legs around his waist as he brought her to an earthshaking climax.

"Ok Draco...Stop torturing yourself," he whispered softly before grabbing his bag and slinging it on his shoulder.

Blaise was no where to be seen, so Draco headed towards the Head common room. Granger would most likely be there, and he wanted to get going on his plans. When he was only down the corridor, he saw a tall boy and a girl flirting.

He shrugged and kept going. He froze in place though when he heard Hermione's laugh.

Draco looked up, horrified at the sight before him.

Hermione was leaning against the wall casually, and Jared Thorton was leaning into her, one hand placed next to her head. He was grinning at her, and Hermione was laughing at something he had just said, a smile on her face.

Draco felt his blood boil at the sight before him. He was even experiencing something he had never felt before...jealousy...

I can't believe she's talking to that pretty boy Thorton. I'm pursuing her, yet she's talking with that idiot. I guess I'll just have to step my game up then. She's not going to be getting with him, or falling for that idiot if I have anything to say about it, Draco couldn't help think to himself.

There is absolutely no way Thorton was about to get his witch...Draco was much better looking, and he was immensely wealthy, unlike Thorton. He was even smarter than pretty boy, because he was after all Head Boy.

Draco hurried up to the Head common room, ready to win this game. He was going to get Hermione!

He threw his bookbag into his room roughly, spilling the contents. Draco didn't care though as he slammed his door and paced the length of his room several time. He only tripped over the strewn school supplies once, which he swiftly kicked out of his way. He was on a rampage, and damn whoever or whatever happened to get in his way.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down, before rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache brewing on the sidelines, and he definitely did not need that on top of everything else that was going on.

He had competition, and even though he wasn't scared of losing, he didn't like this fact. This made his job of winning Hermione over even more difficult. She wasn't very likely to give in as easily if someone else wasn't pursuing her.

Draco growled before flopping down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Well at least he did like a good challenge...He would win the girl, and win the challenge, even if it killed him in the process.

Draco heard the portrait open softly, and it was silent after that. He sat up and looked at himself in the mirror before looking out into the common room.

Granger happened to be lying on the couch, and surprise, surpise...Her head was buried in a book. Draco would have chuckled at this, but he wanted to catch her by surprise so she couldn't scurry off and hide in her bedroom.

That definitely wouldn't do...

He walked stealthfully and slowly over to the chair that was across from the couch Granger was laying on. He was good at being silent and sly, because they happened to be two of his skills he had acquired through past experiences. She was so into her book though, that he doubt Hermione would notice if the building happened to be burning down around her.

Draco grinned to himself, watching Hermione with interest. Her face was alight with happiness, and she practically glowed as she took in the knowledge that the book offered to her.

Merlin how he would like to make her glow with happiness like that...

His world would be so much brighter if he could make her as happy as her bloody books did. Those bloody books were his greatest competition...

Well I'm leaving it there...Sort of a funny note at the end. Well what did you all think of this chapter? I brought some drama into the fic, by having Jared Thorton pursuing Hermione. You'll all find out what he looks like in the next chapter, and what exactly him and Hermione had been talking and laughing about. Please review!


	20. Surprise

Chp. 20- Surprise

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione finished eating her breakfast, and sat there for a couple minutes, waiting for Harry and Ron. They needed to hurry up or they really were going to be late for DADA.

"Come on guys...We're going to be late..."

The two groaned, but they slowly got out of their seats. Hermione walked between the two men, and let her mind wander.

She was going to do whatever it took to get Draco out of her head. It wasn't safe for him to reside there, because the more she thought about him, the more she tried to figure out if pushing him away was the right idea. That wouldn't do to be thinking those kinds of things.

She was confused enough, but she knew one thing. Getting involved with Draco would not lead to anything good...Well except amazing sex, but she could live without that...

Hermione heard the Professor come in, and she grabbed her things out, getting ready for class. She watched him start to take notes, and dipped her quill into her pot of ink before taking notes along with the rest of the class.

They were taking notes the entire period, so Hermione didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts until after that. She put her things back in her bag, and slung it over her shoulder.

She fell in step between her two best friends yet again, listening to Harry talking. She said something back, but she was hardly paying attention. She tried to ignore Draco as she walked past, and she was quite surprised when she succeeded in doing just that.

Hermione said goodbye to the boys, opting to head up to the Head common room instead of going outside, which was where the boys happened to be going. She started on her way, and she had only gotten down the corridor when she heard someone call her name.

She looked up with curiousity, and she felt like she was going to die from shock. Jared Thorton was making his way over to her, a big smile upon his face.

Ok don't panic Hermione, she thought to herself. Her heart was racing, and she thought she was going to faint. What was she going to do? He'd never really talked to her ever, except when they were passing he would say a quick hello.

She leaned against the wall in what she hoped was a casual pose for support and waited for him to come to her. Finally he was in front of her, and she couldn't help but notice that he was taller than her, and he seemed to be about two inches shorter than Draco.

Why the hell was she comparing him to Draco? Her crush was about to talk to her, and she was thinking of Draco? What the hell was wrong with her?

She didn't have much time to think, because she saw Jared's lips moving, and concentrated on what he was saying.

"Hi Hermione...Um nice day, isn't it?"

Jared blushed slightly at his lame comment and Hermione found herself smiling. Merlin he was completely adorable when he blushed...He always looked fantastic though.

She could close her eyes and remember everything about him...He was 6'2" with dark blonde hair that was sort of shaggy but entirely fantastic. It fell into his bright blue eyes that were framed with eyelashes that seemed to go on for miles. He had a great body, and he was definitely handsome! There was no denying this fact. He was bloody gorgeous with his golden tan skin, his strong square jaw, and wide masculine shoulders.

Merlin what would she give to have this guy as her own? She'd probably sell her soul to have him...

"It's a fantastic day actually..now," she replied, and Jared laughed at this.

She'd just sounded like a dork too, but she laughed along with him. Hell she was willing to make herself look like an idiot for him anyday...

This was why she knew today was going to be a good day...She had the feeling, and Jared was the reason her day was going to be good...

Jared started leaning over slightly, placing his hand on the way next to her head on the wall. Hermione felt his body getting dangerously close, and she decided that she didn't mind at all...In fact she liked it way too much...If he would just lean in a bit more, their bodies would be flush, and she would be pinned between his body and the wall, which was definitely a fantastic mental image...

"So how's our Head Girl doing?"

Hermione giggled nervously as she stared up into his amazingly baby blue eyes. His lashes threatened to brush against his cheek as he stared down at her in an almost seductive stare. Ok surely she was imagining this...

"Oh I'm great...Malfoy's been annoying me, but what's new?"

Jared's eyes flashed almost angrily at this, and Hermione felt butterflies fill her stomach. Was he concerned about her? Angry at Draco for being annoying towards her? Merlin how she hoped so...

"Do I need to put him in line?"

Hermione found herself laughing, at his absurd offer. His mood instantly lightened, and Hermione found herself staring up at him as he too laughed with her.

She felt the sudden urge to reach up and kiss him, but she held herself back. She didn't even know if he really liked her, so it was best to hold off on these urges.

Jared was staring down at her, grinning. Hermione stopped laughing after a few minutes, and stared up at him with a smile on her face. She realized he was leaning down, and closed her eyes right before he kissed her.

She felt her stomach do flips, and she pressed herself into his body as he kissed her softly. He pulled back after a minute, looking slightly ashamed, and completely embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry...I can't believe I just did that...," Jared stammered, and he started backing away from Hermione.

Hermione wasn't about to let him get away that easily though. She wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him close. His eyes widened as she pressed her breasts into his chest and pulled his head down to her's.

"I'm so glad you did," Hermione said before smashing his lips down to hers' in a passionate kiss.

Jared was only shocked for about three seconds before he slipped one arm around her petite waist, and slipped the other to cup her cheek. He stroked the soft skin as he kissed her back as he pushed her up against the wall. Hermione felt like she was in heaven, and she let her hand get lost into his soft, feathery dark blonde locks.

The two didn't break their lips apart until it was necessary because they needed to catch their breath. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Jared through her eyelashes. He was smiling like crazy, and his lips were slightly swollen from all that snogging. His eyes were sparkling and he was staring down at Hermione with amazement.

"Merlin Hermione...That was fantastic..."

"Yes it certaintly was..."

Jared smiled at her before kissing her on the lips again quickly. He pulled back his lips but kept their bodies close together.

"I've liked you for awhile now Hermione...You're fantastic...You're smart, funny, pretty, and lots of other things."

"I've liked you for about a year now Jared...I've just been scared of you not thinking along the same lines as I was, so I never did anything."

"Do you want to get to know one another better, and see where things go from there?"

"That would be fantastic Jared...I'd love that."

"Great...How about we meet up outside by the lake tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Fantastic. Well I'd better get going...I told my friends I'd meet up with them in the library and they're waiting."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jared released Hermione reluctantly and walked backwards down the corridor, waving like mad. He ran into a suit of armor, and almost sent it crashing to the floor if he hadn't quickly steadied it. He turned back to Hermione, his cheeks bright red. She laughed softly and waved back at him till he rounded the corner.

She headed up to the Head common room, giving the password to the portrait. She set her bag down by the couch and slipped her cloak off as well before grabbing a book from the bookcase in the common room. She laid down on the couch, getting lost in one of her favorites, Hogwarts: A History. She loved reading. She could get lost in a book, and it didn't matter what was going on around her.

All she could concentrate on was her book, and she loved entering the world of what was happening in her book. Her eyes glittered as she took in all the knowledge the book offered.

Well that's it for this chapter. I can't wait to get your reviews. You guys are awesome. So what did you think of her interaction with Jared? Draco has some competition now, so let's see how he handles that...Please review.


	21. Motive

Chp. 21- Motive

Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter!

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco was just staring at Hermione for several minutes, trying to decide how to start his wooing of this witch. He didn't want to scare her off with a lot of affection so soon, so it would have to be small things here and there.

Perhaps sending her a single red rose saying from your secret admirer wouldn't be too much...She would probably be thrilled to receive the flower.

Draco let his eyes wander over Hermione's figure again, taking in the wonderful curves beneath her clothes. Merlin he needed to get this plan into action soon, otherwise he was going to die from unrequited lust. His hand was only good for so long...

Some light teasing was first on the agenda, followed by some flirting and perhaps a passionate kiss. He wanted to stun and surprise her, so her mind wasn't thinking everything through. If she thought about it, she wouldn't kiss him. She would push him away, all the time. He needed her to just feel and not think something through for once. He wanted to make her as hot for him as he always was for her. He wanted to drive her mad with passion till she was forced to give into him by her body.

He knew this wasn't going to be easy or simple, but he was fine with that. He liked to do things well, and if it took time, he was completely ok with that.

Now that wasn't saying that he wanted this to take half the year, but maybe a month or two at the most. He'd never had to wait long for something he'd wanted, so he wasn't a very patient man. He'd always been given everything he could ever want, on a silver platter. Girls always fell at his feet, wanting him to pleasure them, or something of the sort.

This was the first girl he was going to have to work for, but Draco knew Hermione was going to be worth it. Oh she was so going to be worth it...

She was probably an animal in bed if that train ride was any small indication. He really could kill the Prefect who showed up, ruining their lust filled moment. Merlin if he could of had at least fifteen more minutes...She would be coming to him every night after that train ride, even if she was angry that it was Draco. He knew how to please women, and he was good with his mouth and hands.

He'd definitely never heard any complaints...No he'd just heard moans and screams of approval and his name.

Bloody hell...He wanted to hear Hermione scream his name as they climaxed together...

Ok stop thinking about Hermione again Draco...She's in the room with you, and I don't think she'd appreciate an erection at the moment.

Draco contemplated Hermione yet again before clearing his throat. She didn't seem fazed at all, and she didn't seem to realize he was in the same room. He pinched the bridge of his nose again before clearing his throat even louder.

Hermione's head snapped up at this, and she looked over at Draco with shock evident upon her face. She sat up quickly, clutching her book to her chest. She definitely looked uneasy, but Draco would take care of that right away.

"What are you reading Granger?"

Hermione regarded him coolly, and bite her lip as she contemplated whether or not to reply to his question. She tucked a stray hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear before parting her lips.

"Hogwarts: A History Malfoy...What's with the sudden interest in my reading materials?"

"I'm just trying to make polite conversation Granger...Is that alright with you?"

"It depends on what your motive is Malfoy...If you're looking to get in my knickers, you've got another thing coming."

Draco pretended to be offended at her comment. He knew she would give in sooner or later, but he was going to keep that information to himself.

"I really am shocked you would think that Granger...Is that all you think of me? Do you think that I'm some sex crazed maniac or something?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that Malfoy, because I don't think you'd like the answer..."

Draco sent a smirk her way, and leaned back in the chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. She was a feisty one...

He watched Granger as she watched him. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him at the moment, which he was quite pleased at. He stretched, arching his back and thrusting his hips up slightly.

He was thrilled to realize that Granger's eyes were immediately drawn to that area, and she blushed a deep red before tearing her eyes away from him. He had to hold back a chuckle.

Draco leaned forward slightly and decided that he had to get Hermione's attention back.

"So is that the twentieth time you've read that book?"

Hermione blushed even more and looked back at him. Draco grinned at the bright pink cheeks she had, and he saw a small grin tugging at her lips at his question.

"Actually I've ready it about thirty times..."

Draco chuckled at this, and he was slightly surprised that Hermione joined him in laughter. Things were going good...

"Why do you read it so many times?"

"I always find out something new...Something I missed the first time...I don't know. Maybe that sounds weird..."

"No...I completely understand Hermione..."

Hermione blushed a deeper pink but nevertheless smiled at Draco. He knew that she wasn't appreciated much since her two best friends were dunderheads and they didn't realize a good thing when they had it. He was hoping to steal Hermione from right under their noses...without their knowledge of course. They would try to talk Hermione out of being with him, and she would probably listen to them...He couldn't allow that till she'd fallen head over heels for him. Then reason wouldn't be able to get through to her, and she would rely on just her heart to tell her what to do.

She closed her book as she contemplated Draco. She was trying to figure him out it seemed, but he knew she wouldn't be able to. No one besides Blaise had ever been able to figure him out...She could try, but he always kept himself guarded. It wouldn't do if she was able to figure him out because it would ruin everything. Perhaps she would see him as a challenge since he was one thing she couldn't understand...Now _that_ would work to his advantage. She'd be intrigued and wouldn't be able to stay away till she had dissected him piece by piece. Till she had figured him out...

If she wanted to try, she could. It meant she would be thinking about him all the time, and would be watching him constantly. She'd have to talk to him, and get to know him, and perhaps if she finally did figure him out, she'd fall in love with him. It was a long shot, but it was all he had at the moment.

So what did you think of the chapter? I can't wait to hear from all you readers. You guys rock. The chapter is pretty informative, but not a lot of action going on. There should be some more of that in the next chapters.


	22. Curiosity

Chp. 22- Curiosity

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione was so lost in her book, reading quickly and divesting the information from the pages to insert into her brain. She was reading with her heart still racing from her encounter with Jared. She couldn't believe that he had finally made a move, but she was happy he had.

If he hadn't made the first move, she might not have had the courage to kiss him ever. She had always been slightly shy when it came to boys. With one exception...

Draco Malfoy.

She wasn't afraid of him or shy around him. It was probably because before he had been the enemy and she hadn't given him a second thought, contributing to her mindset. She didn't really care what he thought about her...

Ok so that was a lie. She actually cared a lot, but she didn't let it show. She kept her feelings bottled up inside, for fear that he would see them. Her body betrayed her whenever he was around, and she hated that fact. She was so used to thinking everything through several times and coming up with a foolproof plan before jumping into anything.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Draco Malfoy was bad news. His sudden interest in her was probably just so he could sleep with her, and then kick her to the curb. She knew that if she kept pushing him away, he'd probably be even more determined to get in her pants, but she didn't want to just give into him.

Sure he was breathtakingly handsome, incredibly intelligent, well read, and a great conversationalist, but so what if he described her perfect man? He was only going to end up hurting her, wasn't he?

Hermione thought back to the train ride and their meeting in Diagon Alley. She had been immensely attracted to Draco before she had found out exactly who he was. She had definitely developed a 'crush' upon the mystery man who seemed to understand her, and wanted to get to know her. But when she had found out who he was, she had pushed him away. Fear got the best of her, and so had common sense.

She would always wonder what would have happened if fate had allowed them to sleep together that day on the train. Would she have changed her views upon Draco, even after she found out who he was? Would they be together at this very moment, or would she still have pushed him away?

What intrigued her about their encounters was the fact that Draco had known it was her the whole time. Why would he have conversed with her, or kissed her if he had known she was Hermione Granger? Was there something in this for him, or had he really changed his old ways?

Her head spinned with all her questions and concerns. How could she be sure Draco actually felt something for her? Would she have to spend time with him and figure out how his mind worked, and what made him tick? Or should she just push him aside and move on?

Her heart was saying one thing and her head was saying another. She had never had conflicting emotions before, and she cursed Merlin because of this. Her heart was telling her to go after Draco, but her head was telling her to stay far _far_ away from him.

She heard someone clear their throat, and her head snapped up at this. Shock ran through her, and she sat up and quickly covered her chest with her open book as she looked him over.

What in Merlin's name was he doing out here by her?

She felt uneasiness overcome her, and she watched him warily.

"What are you reading Granger?"

What the hell kind of question was that? Was it one to catch me off guard, or a serious and thoughtful one? She regarded him quite coolly because she feared it was the former. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out how to respond to that question. Offhandedly, she tucked a piece of hair that was falling into her eye behind her ear before she responded.

"Hogwarts: A History Malfoy...What's with the sudden interest in my reading materials?"

"I'm just trying to make polite conversation Granger...Is that alright with you?"

I'll show him I'm not to be messed with...He's obviously trying to make me feel bad, but it's not going to work.

"It depends on what your motive is Malfoy...If you're looking to get in my knickers, you've got another thing coming."

He seemed genuinely offended at her comment, and Hermione felt guilt ripple through her. Damn Malfoy...He shouldn't be able to make her feel this bad for something that could certainly be true!

"I really am shocked you would think that Granger...Is that all you think of me? Do you think that I'm some sex crazed maniac or something?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer that Malfoy, because I don't think you'd like the answer..."

Hermione saw Draco smirk at her, quite cockily. She raised an eyebrow to herself mentally as she contemplated this strange male species sitting across from her. He stretched out in his chair, and his legs went on for miles it seemed.

She smiled softly to herself at the fact that he was quite tall. She had always liked tall men...Especially since she was 5'8" herself. She hated when guys were shorter than her, and Draco towered over her by a good eight inches. She found herself unable to look away from Draco, taking in every inch of his wonderful body. He was lean and tall, but he did have some muscles...

Hermione was sliding her eyes from his lower body to his upper body when she saw him stretch and thrust his hips up slightly. She was sure it was unintentional, but her attention was immediately drawn to that area. She could see his pants hugging him wonderfully, and when she realized exactly what she was staring at, she blushed scarlet and looked away quickly.

"So is that the twentieth time you've read that book?"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow radiating heat as she blushed even more. She cursed Merlin for being so cruel before slowly turning back to Draco. She made sure she kept her eyes above his shoulders, not wanting to repeat the groin staring episode.

She saw him grinning at her, and she found herself smiling a bit at his question. She knew a lot of guys would be turned off with the fact that she was an avid reader, but she knew that Draco would appreciate that fact.

Damn she had to stop thinking of him in that way...It was wrecking havoc on her heart and nerves, because then she would start daydreaming about him in class, and that definitely wouldn't go over well with the teachers or even herself.

"Actually I've ready it about thirty times..."

Draco chuckled quietly at this, and he seemed surprised when Hermione joined him in laughter. She was slightly surprised herself, but she didn't let it show.

"Why do you read it so many times," Draco questioned, seemingly curious.

"I always find out something new...Something I missed the first time...I don't know. Maybe that sounds weird..."

"No...I completely understand Hermione..."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at his reply, and she found herself liking him even more. She blushed yet again, but smiled over at Draco. He understood her...

She closed her book after placing a bookmark inside it to keep her page. She tilted her head slightly as she contemplated Draco. She had to figure him out, otherwise her curious and knowledge-seeking nature would torture her. He was a mystery she intended to solve, even if she exhausted herself in the end.

He was like a particularly hard problem to solve. She had to find out exactly how he worked before she went crazy with curiosity. He shouldn't be so hard to figure out, she thought to herself with a smile.

Or would this be one of the hardest things she had yet to find out?

Hermione smiled softly to herself. She had faith in her mind and faith in herself. She could figure out anything she wanted to, if she put her whole being into it. She would keep herself guarded but watch his every move. With this resolution to figure out the inner workings of one Draco Malfoy, she grinned in anticipation. It was just a matter of time before she had him all figured out.

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you all think of it? I hope you all liked the new chapter. I can't wait for everyone to send in reviews with feedback. There should be some more action in the next several chapters, so look forward to that.


	23. Perfect

Chp. 23- Perfect

Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are fantastic!

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco knew her mind was turning over and over again, trying to decide what exactly she had to do. Was she up to the challenge of figuring him out, or was she going to be scared and stay as far away as she possibly could?

It seemed like the former was correct, because she looked over at him, determination set in her features.

Draco grinned to himself as she jumped the first hurdle with amazing speed. This was going to be easier than he first thought...

Her curiosity and need for knowledge was what was driving her to figure out the elusive Draco Malfoy, and this was working to his advantage. He knew he always liked smart women, and this was why.

If they didn't give in right away, they would later...Their thirst for knowledge was what drove them, their minds working overtime so they didn't register the danger they could quite possibly getting themselves into.

And Draco Malfoy was Danger, with a capital D...

Parents wanted their daughters to stay far away from the young Malfoy, with good reason. He was a known ladies man, with an award winning smile and charms that could place any unsuspecting girl into his arms and bed. He wasn't known as the Hogwarts' Sex God for nothing...

It had taken years to perfect his art, but he'd finally gotten it all down pat. Now it was going to take one challenge, Hermione Granger, and he would be a legend. If he could get Granger into his bed, he'd have no trouble with any other girls.

She was going to give him the ride of his life, figuratively and literally.

He just knew that Hermione was going to give him the best shag of his life. She just had that air about her...Not that many men could probably pick up on it, but he could. She was feisty, passionate, gorgeous, and easily filled with desire...He'd come to know these as traits of a good lover through his experience. He also knew that she was a giving person, always willing to help someone in need.

Draco was sure she'd be generous in bed too, which was always nice. He himself was known to be quite generous when it came to sex, but that's where he drew the line. Sure he wanted to please women, but he wasn't some pushover...

He was a Malfoy after all, and he couldn't allow people to push him all over the place. It just wouldn't do. He had to be firm and unwilling to compromise all the time, or so that's how he'd been taught to act as a child growing up.

His father had always been firm with him, not allowing his son to step out of line for even a second. If and when he did, he'd been beaten for it. After getting beat often, a person turns cold and unfeeling, so they don't have to deal with the pain.

Draco hadn't felt anything except lust in a long time. He'd been taught to hide his feelings behind a indifferent face so his enemies couldn't use his emotions against him. He didn't know how to act any other way than how he was now.

Draco let his eyes wander over to Hermione, who was staring back at him. He gave her a smile, and he grinned when she smiled back. Oh this was going to be like taking candy from a baby...

He was going to have her going into sexual overdrive in a few short weeks, if it even took that long. She'd be thinking about him every minute, of every day...He'd be on her mind every single night, till she'd fulfilled her desire to shag him senseless...Then he'd be on her mind even more.

He always won...It was inevitable. He was a Malfoy after all, and he never gave up till he got what he wanted and deserved. Oh he deserved Hermione...She was his perfect match...She was gorgeous, intelligent, and feisty. He loved women just like that, and he was going to get her one way or another. He wanted Hermione with every fiber of his being.

Like an addict wanted their choice of drug. Yeah...Hermione Granger was his drug. He wanted her, he needed to have her, and he was bound to get addicted. But if she was what he was addicted to, it wouldn't be so bad. What could be bad about that?

Becoming addicted to a gorgeous, confident, mindblowing woman...That was like every man's fantasty. Well more like a woman like that getting addicted to them, but still it was all good.

If he had to become addicted to something or someone, Hermione Granger was definitely his number one choice. She'd always hated his guts before, but everything had changed now because of that one meeting in Diagon Alley. Okay so he'd always hated her guts too, but that's not the point.

He still found her annoying as bloody hell at times, but she was absolutely adorable most times. When she was mad, she looked good enough to eat. Her cheeks all flushed, her eyes on fire, her hands usually placed upon her hips, drawing attention to that particular area, her lips pursed slightly, and her temper fiery and dangerous. He would bet that a passionate kiss would lead to some very passionate sex when she was mad. She'd let out all her feelings in an aggressive but healthy activity...

An orgasmic activity...For both of them.

Draco reprimanded himself yet again for having those erotic thoughts about Hermione and himself during the day, when she was sitting across from him. An erection would be quite painful and useless at this point in time. He was tired of resorting to his hand to pleasure himself...

He wanted Hermione, and he wanted her now damn it. This was one of the hardest things he'd had to endure. No other girl had turned him down, but that didn't matter really since she'd be changing her mind soon.

The sooner, the better...For both of them really. Hermione needed someone who could give her a good time, who was able to handle her, and show her what exactly she needed in life.

He just happened to be signing himself up for that such position, and in a few short weeks, he'd have filled it. She needed someone to make her laugh, to help her loosen up and not be so uptight, to keep her in line when she wanted to step out, to caress her and touch her till she forgot her own name.

But first he had to deal with that Jared situation...That stupid boy couldn't be interferring with his plans for Hermione. Not when this time was crucial to her figuring out exactly what she wanted out of life. She had to realize she wanted Draco, and if Jared was in the mix, she wouldn't figure that out...Or if she did, it would take twice as long.

He didn't need any detours or roadblocks in his plan. It was supposed to be easy and he was supposed to have her like now already. He was already impatient to have her, and he didn't want to wait a long time.

Draco Malfoy was addicted to Hermione Granger, before he'd even had her. There was something so wrong about that fact, but also so right...It felt right to him that he should be making Hermione his.

"Draco?"

His name coming from her mouth sounded wonderful. She was so innocent, so perfect, so forbidden...Maybe that's why he wanted her so much. She was something he shouldn't have...Something that he'd wanted for a long time now. Her voice was seductive to him, without her even trying to sound sexy. He could just imagine her beneath him, crying his name as he gave her so much pleasure.

He pushed that thought aside so he could answer her. She looked almost concerned, and if he had a heart that felt, he would have felt it start beating faster, squeezing joyously at this revelation.

"Yes Hermione?"

She gave him a smile at her name, and his soft tone he spoke it with. He watched as she tucked a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her vision out of the way, behind her adorable ear, before she nibbled on her lower lip in thought.

"Are you alright," she finally asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Perfect."

Draco gave her a reassuring smile. Everything was going to be just perfect...

So what did you all think of this chapter? Not much action, but it gives you a lot of thoughts and feelings on Draco's part. Hermione's going to try and figure Draco out. Can she do it, or will she fail for once in her life? You'll just have to read and find out. You guys rock! Don't forget to review!!


	24. Aching

Chp. 24- Aching

Thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter...You guys are simply the best.

Hermione's P.O.V.

How hard could it be to figure out a teenage boy?

Extremely hard if he kept himself shut up, and guarded like Draco Malfoy did. Now Harry and Ron were different stories. Harry was very sensitive, wearing his heart on his sleeve at most times, because growing up without parents could do that to a kid.

Ron was easy to figure out simply because there wasn't much to Ron. He was a simple boy, who thought most about food. His other hobbies included Qudditch, chess, causing mischief, and eating some more.

So the two main men in her life were easy to figure out. Maybe that was why she was drawn to Draco. He was so different, and so _mysterious_.

And nothing intrigued Hermione more than a good mystery that she wanted to solve. She wanted to figure out how Draco's mind worked. If she could figure out his brain, she could figure out the rest of him. Like his intentions towards herself.

Was his intentions honorable, or dishonorable? Was he just trying to use then abuse her, or did he really want to become friends or at least pleasant acquaintances?

Oh who was she trying to kid? Draco didn't have pleasant acquaintances. He had floozies he slept with, or his loyal band of cronies. She didn't want to fall under either category particularly the former.

Sure a shag with him was bound to be _**extremely**_ pleasurable and satisfying beyond belief, but once he'd finally cracked her resistance down, he'd probably just ditch her for the next girl that batted some pretty eyelashes his way.

She wouldn't reduce herself to Draco's one night stand material. She was an intelligent, independent, beautiful young woman who didn't need a man to bed her. She could sleep by herself thank you very much. She wasn't into just shagging a guy once, and that was the end of the relationship right there. When she shagged someone, it would be because she wanted him with every fiber of her being. It would be because she couldn't stand to be without him a second longer. It would be because he was intoxicating and she could get drunk with love from just being near him.

Hermione wanted the real deal. She wasn't willing to play some childish games because one man decided he needed to have her, adding her to his very long list of former lovers.

She wanted something much deeper than sex...She wanted to make love with someone who she couldn't stop thinking about, day or night. Someone who could make her break out in a smile without even trying. A man who wouldn't pressure her into anything she wasn't ready to do.

Hermione felt Draco's eyes turn upon her while she was staring at him. He gave her a small smile, to which she couldn't help but grin at. His smile then turned megawatt at her reaction, causing Hermione's heart to skip several beats as her stomach did flips. Merlin...

Draco was deep in thought again, so she decided she should let her mind wander for a bit more since she had some time on her hands. She still wasn't through with her thoughts quite yet.

She had learned a lot from when she'd tried to bed Malfoy on the train. Look at how foolish she had been!

What if she had actually slept with him? Her life would be an utter mess, that's what!

This time she was going to do things right. Never mind what her heart was telling her to do. She needed to listen to her mind as well.

She knew it sounded easier than it could be done, but she had some faith in herself and her abilities as a woman. She could do anything she set her mind to.

When she made love with someone, it was going to be all the more special because she'd waited for the right time and right man. She didn't want to just shag the next man who walked her way, looking gorgeous and good enough to eat. Because technically that would be Draco...

Yes he was completely gorgeous; his fair looks making his steely bluish-gray eyes stand out even more. They were one of her favorite features of his. Not that any feature of his wasn't completely wonderful and perfect looking. Oh she'd seen it all thanks to his little peep show that day in the bathroom after a few days after starting school.

It was so like him to do something like pulling his boxers down right in front of her, so she got a good eyeful of him. Not that she was really complaining, because she had to admit that he was huge, and had every right to show off his wonderful abundance.

She just wished he wouldn't have shown it to her, because she found herself thinking about just that quite often nowadays, especially at night. It was kind of hard not to, seeing as how good he'd looked naked that day. She had seen everything except what was underneath his boxers that day on the train, while he'd seen her naked as the day she was born.

It did even up the score, but it didn't help her concentrate very much. If people thought Draco looked like a God with his clothes on, then they all needed to see him naked, because then he was truly in all his glory. He was even more perfect and spectacular naked then he was with clothes covering his amazing, chiseled body.

Hermione could feel herself become wet at just the thought of seeing Draco naked again. It was a sight many people would sell their souls to the devil for...Draco just happened to be that devil she was talking about.

Sure she would get some immense pleasure from the Slytherin, but she would hurt her pride in the end, wouldn't she? If he dumped her right after their shag, her self esteem would plummet dramatically.

But maybe if she shagged with him, she could break things off before he did. Then she got pleasure, and an increased self confidence for dumping the legendary Sex God Draco Malfoy. That would make her a legend on her own...

Hermione squeezed her legs together, trying to dull the ache she felt when she thought about shagging Draco. She wanted him...so bad...

And for once her mind had no objections...No all she could seem to think of was his naked body, how good he felt pressed against her, how bad he wanted her, and how good of kisser he was. He was a quadruple threat to her mind at the moment, and she needed to stop thinking of him like that, especially when he was just sitting right across from her.

Her luck she would jump his bones, right there in the common room. No that is not what she needed at this very moment.

She tried to think of something else, without much luck.

Damn Malfoy for being so breathtakingly handsome. I don't think I've ever wanted someone this much in my life, and that's what scares me the most.

The ache between her legs was slowly fading, at least for now. She sighed softly with relief when she was just wet, not aching to have him buried deep within her folds. Sure she still wanted him there, but she wasn't about to try anything to get him there.

Hey...She had some pride! She wasn't going to beg Draco on her knees to shag her like she's never been shagged before. She wasn't going to demand he take her right there on the couch, damned if anyone walked in to see them going at it.

Oh no...She was going to grit her teeth and keep her aching core down to a dull ache, till she hardly recognized it. She didn't want to feel herself wanting Draco. She didn't want to want nothing more than him shagging her senseless.

It would have felt amazing, but she didn't want it.

At least that's what she was going to keep telling herself, until it became true.

With that in mind, she decided to stop thinking and start talking. The faster she got to talking, the sooner she forgot about her ache, and the sooner she could get to figuring out Draco. The sooner, the better.

Draco was still deep in thought, and that concerned her. What was he thinking about?

"Draco?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, staring at her curiously.

"Yes Hermione?"

She couldn't help herself when a small smile tugged at her lips at the sound of her name coming from his wonderful, delicious mouth. Whenever he said her name, it sent shivers down her spine. It was just the way he said it...It was seductively soothing and soft tones he spoke her name with.

Hermione nervously tucked a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear, getting it out of the way. She nibbled on her lower lip, out of habit, as she sat there thinking.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect."

The smile he gave her was reassuring, and with that smile, she felt her world brighten a little bit. Things didn't seemed to be perfect, but if Draco said they were, who was she not to believe him?

Well what's your thoughts on the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. It gives you insight on what Hermione's thinking, while Draco's thinking at the same time. I like this story because it gives you two P.O.V.'s when the same things are going on. Well I can't wait to read all your reviews. You guys are awesome.


	25. Tangled

Chp. 25- Tangled

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter...

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco was content to just bask in her smile for a minute before he decided to get right down to business. If he was going woo Hermione Granger, he'd have to be constantly on the ball. If he left her too much time to think, all would be lost. He needed to constantly surround her, reassure her, and flirt with her. Just when she was recovering from one day with him, he'd ambush her the next day, constantly befriending her and reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

At least not for awhile. He needed to get in her pants first and then make up his mind on what he'd do after that. He sort of hoped that once he'd shagged her once, she'd be out of his system.

But he doubted that hope, because he was going mad waiting for her to give him a yes to proceed. He doubted that she was so easily forgotten after one shag. Hermione Granger seemed more like a woman you had to shag for the rest of your life, and you still never got tired of her.

Which didn't bode well for his lifestyle, because he was the shag and leave type of guy. But he couldn't give up on this cat and mouse game Hermione and himself were playing. She was worth the wait; of that he was sure. He just didn't know if she was worth giving up his lifestyle for. He was used to being a player, shagging a girl till he saw fit to quit, and then leaving and finding the next girl.

He'd worry about the tangled web that they wove together later on. He needed to put all his concentration into getting Hermione into his bed. Time to woo the pants right off of her.

"Are you glad to be back at school?"

Hermione set her book aside before tucking her feet under her bum, and contemplating him with a small smile upon her face. She sunk her teeth into her lower lip as she thought over an answer.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I mean I love going to school, and being around my classmates, and learning. It's fantastic being the Head Girl and not having to vie for a chair in my common room. The only sad part is the fact that after this year, it's all over. This year is bittersweet…"

Draco nodded in agreement. He agreed with her for the most part. This school is where his legacy was. After this year, he was out of here. He was off to the real world, and had to start working for his father and the Malfoy company. Maybe his playboy days were over after Hogwarts. He would be working so hard that maybe he wouldn't have much free time. His father and mother had married soon after his mother graduated from Hogwarts, since she was two years younger than his father. If they had been in the same year, he had no doubt that they would have gotten married a couple months out of Hogwarts. That's what Pureblooded families expected of their children.

Get married soon after Hogwarts to a respectable, Pureblooded mate. Then they had at least one child to keep the legacy going. Then they stayed together till their dying days, because divorce wasn't allowed for Purebloods. It was beneath them. It would be a tragedy if a Pureblooded couple got a divorce. The families would never live it down. So even if the couple was unhappily married, they needed to stay together no matter what.

Draco was sure his parents were going to start demanding that he start settling down once he graduated, so he might as well have as much fun as possible in his last year. And Hermione was the number one item on his To Do list.

As a matter of fact, she was the only thing on his To Do list at the moment. And that was enough for the time being.

Draco smiled over at her before saying, "I agree with you. This is our last year here, and while it will be nice to finally be done, it's going to suck that we have to go out into the real world. We have it easy here…"

"Exactly," Hermione exclaimed, grinning at him. "Everyone complains about the homework, and OWLs and NEWTs, but we have it way too easy. I think everyone forgets that in the matter of a year or more, we'll be out of here, working to live. We'll all have to get some kind of job, and pay for a flat, groceries, a car, and so on. It's kind of terrifying when you think about it…What if things don't go the way you need them to? What if you don't get a job? What if you don't meet that special someone that you're meant to be with because you're too busy working? What if time passes you by till you're too old to start a family that you so desperately wanted?"

She broke off with a frown before biting on her lower lip. She flushed slightly in embarrassment as she glanced over at Draco. He sat there, staring at her, stunned beyond words. He snapped out of his shock when she spoke again.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to heap that upon you. I mean, you wouldn't really understand, would you? Most people have to work to live. You're rich Draco. You don't have to work unless you really want to."

Draco shook his head before staring into her eyes, "I know the pressures of life Hermione, even though I'm rich. You don't understand how hard it is to live up to my parents' expectations. I'm expected to go into the family business as soon as I'm out of here, no matter what I want to do with my life. I'm expected to marry a suitable wife after graduation, and have a child soon afterwards to keep the Malfoy legacy going. There's no divorce, and usually no happiness in the marriages of Purebloods. You've seen my parents…"

Hermione had the grace to look ashamed and Draco saw her shift in her spot as if contemplating whether or not to get up. Finally she settled down and gave him a tentative smile before replying, "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to come off as if I was objecting to your lifestyle. I guess I just never thought about it…I guess no one's life is easy, whether you're rich or you're poor."

Draco stared over at her as she wrung her hands together, staring down at them, not making eye contact anymore. She was too adorable for her own good. And how could she think that she wouldn't meet someone and get married and have kids? Any guy would be lucky to have her…And he intended to tell her just that.

"Hermione…"

She looked up at him as he said her name softly, her eyes curious. He walked over to her, and sat next to her on the couch. He leaned forward and stared deeply into her eyes as he said, "You shouldn't worry about finding a guy and having a family. Any guy would be lucky to be with you. I have no doubt that you'll find a guy that will worship the ground you walk on, because you deserve nothing less Hermione."

Draco watched as her cheeks tinged a light pink and her eyes filled with tears, threatening to escape at any moment. She seemed to hesitate before she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. He felt a couple tears drop onto his cloak, and felt a kick to his stomach as he realized that she was coming to him for comfort. He held her close, feeling his pulse pick up in pace with her body pressed tightly against his.

He realized, with some small amount of satisfaction, that her body fit perfectly against his, molding to fit her curves against the hard planes of his body. Somewhere deep inside himself, he felt a slightly unpleasant squeezing in his chest. He held her tighter to get the ache in his chest to disappear. She pulled back slightly to stare up at him. That unpleasant ache came back when he saw the tear trails running down her cheeks. He lifted one of his hands up to wipe away the tears, before smiling down at her.

She smiled back slightly, still staring up at him through her eyelashes. She didn't try to break their embrace, just staring up at him. As if expecting him to do something. As if expecting him to kiss her?

Well he was about to find out. He watched as she tilted her head up slightly, as if she read his mind. Draco only hesitated for several seconds to give her time to change her mind. When she gave no sign of changing her mind, he cupped her cheeks between his hands before lowering his lips down till they were covering hers.

He heard her sigh against his lips as she kissed him back, wrecking havoc upon his already racing heart. Draco groaned against her mouth, shifting their bodies till she was kneeling in front of him, pulling her with him as he too kneeled before her.

Draco nearly collapsed from shock as she slipped her hands into his hair, threading her fingers through the strands that she found there, before pressing her body fully against his, leaving no space between their fully clothes bodies.

And despite the clothing, he could feel every curve of her body fitted fully against his. She was nestled against the hard planes of his body, her soft feminine curves warming his skin as they made him realize how utterly womanly Hermione Granger really was. Her body contrasted his in more ways than he realized. She was soft and curvy, while he was all hard, lean muscles. She felt absolutely wonderful pressed against his front, so good that he felt he could never get enough of her.

When he nibbled on her lower lip, wanting to get even closer to her, she shivered in anticipation. He felt her lips curve up slightly in a smile before she daringly swept her tongue along his lower lip in retaliation. He felt a smile appear in response upon his lips as he slipped his tongue in between her lips and swept it over her tongue in such an intimate gesture that it would have caused any onlookers to cry.

He felt himself harden as she groaned his name throatily, tightening her hold upon his hair and resituating herself till she was pressed entirely against him, their bodies aligned in perfect harmony. He felt her thighs nestle around his raging erection, her breasts and erect nipples smashed against his chest, and her mouth suckled upon his with what seemed to be no desire to stop.

She did pull back after a couple more seconds, removing her arms from his hair and wiggling out of his grip and their tangled limbs. Draco stared back at her, at a loss for words. She seemed to feel the same way, and he watched as she slowly stood up. She tried to appear unshaken by their encounter, but he could see her body trembling when she stood next to him. He watched as she slowly made her way over to her bedroom door. She tried to appear strong, but he saw her shaking like a leaf. Hermione Granger always tried to appear strong, but she was just as emotional as other women. In fact, probably more so. She just didn't let her emotions out as often as most, which made her more emotional when she did let them out.

She'd let him kiss her for several minutes, and had even settled herself more fully against his body. She had felt everything he'd felt in that moment, and had no objections to their kiss. Hell she'd kind of even initiated it. What he wanted to know was why? Had she felt the desire to be with him at that time? Or had she been so emotionally distraught that she just wanted someone to comfort her? He sincerely hoped it was the first.

He kept his eyes trained on her back as she walked away. He stared over at her as she turned with her hand upon the doorknob of her bedroom door. Her eyes were shining and he felt his heart skip a couple beats at the look upon her face.

"Thank you, Draco."

She gave him a shaky smile before going into her bedroom and closing the door behind her. Draco threw himself back upon the couch till he was lying down. He scrubbed his hands along his face before staring up at the ceiling. He licked his swollen lips before turning his gaze over to Hermione's bedroom door. What had just gone on between them?

Well that's all for this chapter. Let me know what you all thought about it. All of my new updates aren't going the way I'd sort of planned them. They're completely different, but that's all for the best. Maybe I was having the writer's block because the chapters I was planning weren't good enough. So here's the update. Please let me know what you thought. I can't wait to hear your opinions.


End file.
